Que gane el mejor
by TheMiracuWorkshop
Summary: Cuando Adrien llega, junto con su hermana, por primera vez al Colegio François Dupont, se siente fascinado por Marinette. Lamentablemente, Luka también tiene su ojo en ella, y está siendo ayudada por una demonio en persona... Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette. T por lenguaje. ¡OCs!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada 3 días._

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: El Comienzo_**

Era el segundo día de colegio. Marinette había procurado llegar temprano, para poder hablar con su nueva amiga, Alya. Había sido desplazada de su usual sitio, ya que, aunque había llegado temprano para guardar sitio el día anterior, Chloé Bourgeois, su enemiga desde tiempos inmemorables, se lo había ganado dejando un espacio vacío a su costado. Ella también había prácticamente ordenado que quede un espacio vacío al costado de Nino, quien estaba en la primera fila.

—Son para Charline y Adrikins— había dicho la rubia.

Cuando Marinette le había preguntado quiénes eran, ella se había reído en su cara, sustentando que "hasta plebeyos como ella deberían saber eso".

Al buscarlos en la web, Marinette se había topado con la sorpresa de que eran los hijos de su diseñador de modas favorito.

Eran los hermanos Agreste, Charlotte y Adrien.

* * *

 _Martes, Colegio François Dupont, 7:50 am._

Hoy en día cuando había llegado junto con Alya a la clase, se topó con una sorpresa.

Y vaya que era sorpresa.

Había un Adrien Agreste empujando suavementeun chicle de color blanco, una Chloé Bourgeois riéndose y una Charlotte Agreste estupefacta.

Y todo eso en su sitio.

Cuando Marinette se dispuso a decirles su vida por poner un chicle en su sitio, alguien explotó.

Sorprendentemente para ella, Charlotte Agreste.

—Chloé, **¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?** Es horrible, y a quien sea que fuera la dueña no se lo merece. Chloé, de nuevo, ¿por qué lo haces? Cuando te conocí eras una niña dulce y buena con todos, y eres así conmigo y con Adrien, ¡sé que también puedes ser así con el resto! La Chloé Bourgeois que es mi mejor amiga nunca haría esto— le dijo la chica, suplicante.

Suspiró.

—Adrien, ¿cómo va? — continuó.

—¡No. Sé. Como. Sacar. Este. **CHICLE**! — gritó el chico.

—Yo lo hago— dijo Marinette. Ella puso una servilleta encima del chicle, y cuando se fue a botarla, Chloé explotó.

—Es que… me sentía tan sola— dijo tristemente— y los otros chicos que tenían familias perfectas y completas, y muchos amigos, lo que me daba tanta rabia. Te extrañé, Charline— dijo ella sollozando, más bien llorando.

—Y…— prosiguió Chloé— lo siento, Marinette, Alya.

Eso fue sorprendente. La Chloé de hace 3 años había desaparecido.

—Hola, chicas— dijo un Adrien sonriente. —Soy Adrien Agreste, y esta es mi hermana, Charlotte— le dijo a Alya, Marinette, y a Nino, que recién llegaba.

—Soy Nino Lahiffe.

—Yo,Alya Césaire.

—Y yo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¡Un gusto en conocerlos!

—¡Hola a todos, mis queridos alumnos! — dijo la maestra, más conocida como Caline Bustier. —Hoy día tenemos ¡vaya! — dijo con los ojos saliendo de sus órbitas —¡5 nuevos alumnos!

—Primero, dejadme presentar a los mellizos Agreste: ¡Adrien y Charlotte! —exclamó la maestra.

Los mencionados saludaron tímidamente, ella al costado de Chloé, y él, al costado de Nino.

—Luego— prosigió la maestra— tenemos a Alya Césaire, que ya había venido el día de ayer.

La mencionada sonrío y saludó a la clase. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Marinette.

—Ahora— continuó— tenemos, aparte de Chloé y los Agreste, otra celebridad: ¡bienvenida Lila Rossi!

Una chica de cabellos castaños largos y ojos verdes cruzó la puerta _ **.**_

Saludó con la mano, cual creída.

—Que ella esté aquí me da mala espina— dijieron en unísono los Agreste, que ya la conocían.

Chloé y Nino rieron por la coincidencia.

—Finalmente, tenemos a nuestro último nuevo ingreso: ¡bienvenida…— fue interrumpida la maestra.

— **¡PRESENTE!** — exclamó una chica que acababa de llegar. Era una chica alta de cabellos marrones y cortos, con ojos del mismo color y de una tez ligeramente bronceada, vestida con una camisa verde a cuadros y un jean azul.

—Olivie Verau— gruño la maestra.

Olivie sonrió burlonamente, y se sentó con Lila, ya que era el único sitio disponible.

Y al voltearse…

—¡Luka! — exclamó. —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

* * *

 _Comedor del colegio, 1:35 pm._

Era la hora del almuerzo. Mientras Olivie y Luka recuperaban el tiempo perdido, ya que eran mejores amigos de pequeños, Marinette y Nino querían llevar a su mesa a Alya, Adrien, Chloé y Charlotte.

Ellos, entusiasmados, accedieron.

Adrien se emocionó tanto que empezó a correr, y chocó con Olivie, causando que la tinta de su lapicero favorito se desparramara al caerse.

—¡Mira por dónde andas rubio mal teñido! — gritó ella. —¿Acaso tu mamá no te dio ojos? — dijo Olivie.

—Si, obviamente, sino no estuviera viendo cuán fea eres— dijo Adrien

—Yo, por lo menos soy natural, y no me compro mi cara con ¡plata! — exclamó ella.

—¿Acaso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo?

—¿Qué, vas a llamar a tu papi?

—¡Yo no llamo a mi papá por estupideces! — gritó él.

—¿Y entonces a quién? ¿A tu mami? Uy perdona, **¡NO TIENES!** — respondió ella.

Eso le dolió a Adrien.

—¡Muérete, perra! — exclamó él.

—¡Vámonos, **ADRIEN**! - dijo una chica ojiverde, de cabellos rubios, blusa lila y jeans negros de marca, complementados con un delicado collar en forma de rosa.

Charlotte Agreste.

—Me la van a pagar, Agrestes— djio Olivie.

Seguían en el comedor.

—Quiero venganza— le dijo Olivie a Lila.

Ella estaba en una mesa junto con Luka, Lila, Rose y Juleka.

—Ay, cariño, ya sé que puedes hacer— dijo Lila con voz cantarina.

—Arráncale el collar a la puta de Charlotte.

—¡Pero mi venganza es en contra de Adrien! — dijo Olivie.

—Si, pero no se lo hagas, pobrecito— dijo Lila. —En cambio, su hermana siempre ha impedido que yo esté con Adrien. Se lo merece— dijo Lila venenosamente.

—Arráncale el collar. Ni que fuera importante para ella.

—Eso haré.

Mas ella, Olivie, no sabía el valor del collar. Lila sí.

Cuando los Agrestes, junto con la niña Bourgeois se dirigían a recoger su postre, dos chicas se acercaron a ellos.

Olivie y Lila.

—¿Qué desean? — dijo Chloé desganadamente, presintiendo un conflicto.

—¡Adrien, sí según tú, soy una perra, necesito mi collar! — gritó Olivie.

Y le arrancó el collar a Charlotte, causando que éste cayera al piso.

Adrien y Chloé estaban estupefactos, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Charlotte se agachó, recogió su collar, y al ver que el collar de lazo morado con una rosa no estaba en su cuello, y que el lazo se seda morada estaba roto se puso a llorar.

Chloé agarro la cara de su mejor amiga, haciendo que Charlotte cayera en su hombro.

—¡Cómo pudiste! — gritó Adrien. —¡Ese era el último regalo que nuestra madre le había dado a Charlotte poco antes de desaparecer por SIEMPRE! — tronó Adrien.

—Yo… no lo sabía. Lo siento mucho— dijo Olivie.

—¡No sabías **Y UN CUERNO**! — gritó Adrien.

Mientras las dos chicas se fueron al baño, Adrien se quedó allí, furioso.

—Lila, ¡me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que no tenía valor! — exclamó Olivie.

—Yo… tampoco lo sabía. ¡Ups! — dijo Lila, pero su risa la delató.

—Olivie, escúchame. A partir de hoy, **ESTO ES GUERRA** — dijo Adrien y se marchó.

Olivie bajo la cabeza, apenada.

 _Realmente lo siento._

* * *

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Cap 2: Que gane el mejor_**

Era la última hora de clase, y el salón de Madame Bustier estaba en clase de Literatura con su tutora.

—Bueno, bueno, chicos, hoy vamos a hacer grupos para un trabajo de literatura del mundo— dijo la maestra.

Muchos chicos se quejaron, otros rodaron los ojos.

—Si, ya sé, pero están secundaria, el próximo año entran al liceo, y tienen que prepararse correctamente - suspiró la maestra. —Bueno los grupos s...

—Miss, ¿se pueden usar audífonos en clase? — la interrumpió Adrien.

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas? — cuestionó la maestra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la _señorita_ Vereau los está usando? — preguntó socarronamente el rubio.

— **¡VEREAU!** — tronó la maestra.

—Yo... lo siento, señorita— dijo una avergonzada Olivie.

—Iba a ponerte con el señor Couffaine para que puedan pasar más tiempo juntos, como habían estado separados, pero ya no será así— declamó la maestra— Lo siento Couffaine, pero no vas a poder estar con tu mejor amiga— continuó ella.

Se acercó a Olivie.

—Me voy a quedar con tus audífonos hasta el próximo mes. Te diría que vayas con él director, pero eres nueva, así que te perdono— sentenció la maestra.

—Muerete, Agreste— susurró ella cuando la maestra regresó a su sitio.

—Ahora los grupos— dijo la maestra.

—Grupo 1: Agreste, Charlotte, Césaire y Vereau— dijo la maestra.

—Grupo 2: Bourgeois, Lahiffe y Rossi— acto seguido, Chloé y Lila se miraron con odio, y Nino solo tragó saliva.

—Grupo 3: Agreste, Adrien, Dupain-Cheng y Couffaine, Luka"- Adrien le sonrió a Marinette, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Grupo 4: Bruel, Hapréle, Kanté y Lavillant.

—Y finalmente Grupo 5: Couffaine, Juleka, Kubdel y Lê Chien.

—Ahora, ¡A asignar los temas! — exclamó la maestra.

—Grupo 1: País: Francia. 20000 lenguas de viaje submarino, por Jules Verne.

—Grupo 2: País: Rusia. Crimen y Castigo de Fiódor Dostoyevski.

Lila gruñó, Chloé resopló y Nino se desmayó.

—Alya, por favor lleva a Nino a la enfermeria. Grupo 3: País: Inglaterra. Romeo y Julieta, por William Shakespeare— Marinette sonrió.

—Grupo 4: Grecia: La Odisea por Homero, y Grupo 5: País: Alemania. El diario de Anna Frank, por Anna Frank.

Alix y Kim gruñeron.

—Bueno, chicos. La exposición debe durar en total aproximadamente 20 minutos. Debe incluir la biografía del autor, el resumen de la obra, las figuras retóricas empleadas y por qué, el mensaje hacia la sociedad, impacto en la sociedad, impacto en la actualidad y cómo esto nos ayuda a comprender la cultura de ese país. Para lo de la Odisea, el último tema no es necesario, y para los de Romeo y Julieta, incluyan tanto a Inglaterra y Italia.

—Ahora, ustedes van a ir a la biblioteca. Espero que se comporten bien ya que tengo una reunión con el profesor Blanchette y la profesora Bravillard. El encargado de la clase en Kanté. ¡Adiós! — dijo la maestra.

* * *

 _Biblioteca del François Dupont, 2:45 pm_

Todos fueron a la biblioteca en grupo. Algunos aprovecharon el tiempo para trabajar y avanzar sus proyectos. Otros, la mayoría, lo aprovecharon para "otras cosas"

—Y... ¿Quién te gusta, Luka? — le pregunto Olivie a su amigo. Ella lo había notado, desde hace algunos días, como si estuviera en las nubes. Podrían ser un millón de cosas. Tal vez estaba desconcentrado por alguna canción, o tenía problemas con algún acorde. Pero ambas casi nunca pasaban. Además, nunca lo habían visto así de mal antes...

Luka se rehusaba a responder, pero ella insistía, al igual que Lila, quién se les había pegado como chicle.

Los Agrestes y la Bourgeois por otro lado, ya habían terminado de recopilar los libros que necesitaban, aunque no los leían.

Charlotte sonrío maliciosamente.

—Y... Adrien, querido hermano mío— dijo ella empleando el tono que usaba para sacarle información. De vez en cuando le gustaba fregar a su hermano, pero con amor...la mayor parte del tiempo. — ¿Alguna chica linda, además de Chloé y yo? — dijo ella.

Por un lado de esa área de la biblioteca, detrás de un estante cerca a los Agrestes, Luka se armó de valor.

Adrien puso una mirada soñadora.

Ambos suspiraron.

—Marinette— dijeron al unísono.

—Luka, Lila, Olivie, **¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?** —dijo Charlotte

—Respirando— respondió Lila.

Los otros 5 la miraron feo.

No era el momento para bromas.

—Así que te gusta Dupain-Cheng, ¿eh, Agreste? — dijo Olivie.

—Si, ¿y qué? — dijo él.

—Bueno, a Luka aquí también— respondió ella.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el pelo de petróleo en esto? — dijo él.

—¡Oye! — dijo Luka.

—¡Callate, Adrien! — espetó Olivie —Mira ricitos de oro barato, Luka te va a ganar a la chica.

—Eso veremos.

— **¿QUIERES PELEA?** — exclamó Lila —Pues, ¡toma pelea!

Acto seguido, empezó a lanzar los libros que encontraba a los tres parisinos.

Solo acertó con Chloé, causándole un moretón en la frente.

—¡Ay ay ay! — dijo Chloé —¡Ahora no voy a poder posar con papá!

Lila siguió tirando libros, pero solo a los Agrestes.

De nuevo, no acertó.

Había agarrado otro libro para tirárselo a Charlotte, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Ustedes tres! — dijo la bibliotecaria, Madame Noregarde, señalando a Luka, Olivie y Lila —Se me van de la biblioteca, **¡AHORA!**

—Oiga, ¿acaso no sabe quién soy? — escupió Lila—¡Soy Lila **ROSSI** , la hija de **PIERRE ROSSI**! — continuó ella —¡Si no retira lo dicho, voy a...!

—Lila, vámonos— dijo Luka, disculpándose con la mirada ante la profesora, no sin antes lanzar una mirada acusadora a los otros tres espectadores.

Lila resopló

—Tienes razón, no hay que juntarnos con esta **¡CHUSMA!** — dijo ella —¡Perdón por haber interrumpido la reunión del club de los sin madre! — gritó ella.

—Lila, eso fue cruel— dijo Olivie. Por más rebelde que fuera, Olivie era una buena chica.

— **¿Y QUÉ?** Se lo merecían— dijo ella

Mientras ellas se iban, Luka se paró, se volteó, y proclamó solemnemente:

 _Adrien, habrás ganado la batalla, mas no la guerra._

* * *

 **Las notas de autor recién se están introduciendo ya que la moderadora de fanfiction (yo, Rena), acaba de volver de viaje. El resto del equipo no sabe muy bien como moderar esta página.**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada 3 días._

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste, Olivie Vereau, y Émilie Bourgeois_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Cap. 3: Perfecto Proyecto_**  
 ****  
 ****

 _Mansión Agreste, 9:30 am._

Era sábado, y Adrien, Marinette y Luka habían acordado de ir a la mansión Agreste para hacer su proyecto sobre Romeo y Julieta.

—Plagg, ve con Charlotte— le dijo Adrien a su gato travieso.

 **¡DING DONG!** sonó la puerta.

—Es una chica que se hace llamar Marinette Dupain-Cheng—dijo Nathalie, la asistenta de los Agrestes.

—Genial— pensó Adrien, y le abrió la puerta.

—Hola Marinette—dijo Adrien — ¡que bien que has llegado temprano!

— ¡Hola Marinette! —dijeron en una sola voz Charlotte y Chloé, quien estaba de visita.

— ¡Hola Adrien! — dijo ella —Hola chicas. Chloé, ayer te ví salir de la biblioteca con un chinchón, ¡ya no se nota! —dijo la chica.

—¡Lo sé! Me puse hielo todo el resto del día y hoy Émilie llamó a sus maquilladoras para que me camuflen el chichón, y ¡lo lograron! —dijo entusiasmada Chloé.

Émilie Bourgeois, de 20 años, hija mayor del señor Bourgeois, era una modelo y conocía a muchísimos maquilladores extraordinarios. Con su esbelta figura, sus ojos color cielo y su cabello rubio oscuro, ella era una de los personajes predilectos de la industria de la moda.

—Bueno ¡ciao! No queremos interrumpirlos— dijo Charlotte, y le guiñó a su hermano.

Mientras ella y Chloé salían, Adrien se puso rojo compitiendo con un tomate.

—Bueno Marinette, hay que esperar a Nathanael— dijo Adrien. —Mientras tanto, Marinette, ¿Qué te gusta?

— ¡Uy!, a mí me gusta el color rosa, ¡Es tan lindo! Y también me gusta diseñar ropa y coserla. Admiro mucho a tu padre— dijo Marinette.

— ¡Qué bien! Seguro a mi padre le gustaría escuchar eso— respondió Adrien.

Al ver que la chica miraba a todos lados, como inquieta, Adrien se preocupó.

— ¿Pasa algo, Marinette? —cuestionó Adrien.

—Bueno, tenía vergüenza de preguntar esto— tartamudeó Marinette. —Pero… ¿Hay… comida?

— ¡Claro que sí, Mari! —exclamó Adrien. —Enseguida.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, él regresó con un plato de macarrones.

— ¡Gracias, Adrien! — dijo Marinettte, y le dio un mordisco a uno de ellos.

 **¡DING DONG!**

—Luka— murmuró Adrien.

* * *

Luego de que Luka entrara a la mansión, Adrien empezó a ser solamente el trabajo.

Y esto hizo que la chica quisiera pasar más tiempo con él.

* * *

 **¡DING DONG!**

Ya habían pasado 4 horas, y su proyecto estaba terminado.

— ¡Hola, oro viejo! — le dijo Olivie al Agreste. —Verás, he venido a recoger a mi amigo.

—Eh... ¿okey? — preguntó él, tratando de mantener la compostura frente a Marinette.

Olivie rodó los ojos.

—Puré de arándanos, ven— le dijo Olivie a Luka, aludiendo su cabello negro y azul. — ¡Y, Agreste, cuídate la espalda!

—¡Chau Marinette! —gritaron los dos mejores amigos.

— ¡Chau Oli, chau Luka! — dijo la mencionada.

Se fueron.

— _Marineeetteee_ — cantó Charlotte, bajando las escaleras junto con Plagg y Chloé. — Adrien quiere decirte algooo...

Plagg maulló.

Adrien le gruño.

— ¡Ja ja ja, Adrien pareces un gato! — señaló ella. — Un _chaton_.

—Y, ¿qué me querias decir _chaton_? —dijo ella molestándolo, sin saber que tenía una mariquita en su cabello.

—Lo que quería decirte, _bugaboo_ — respondió él, molestándola por dicha mariquita, que ella acababa de notar —es que Lottie y yo vamos a tener una pool party el próximo sábado, y queríamos invitarte.

— **¡QUE NO ME LLAMES LOTTIE!** —exclamó Charlotte. —Queremos invitar a toda la clase, y…

— ¡Ay! — exclamó Chloé — ¡pero invitar a toda la clase significaría invitar a Luka, Olivie y **¡LILA!**

—Bueno… — balbuceó Adrien. —Este...

—Invítenlos.

Adrien, Charlotte y Chloé miraron a Marinette con cara de estar loca.

—Por más que no se lleven bien, invítelos— dijo Marinette. —Es horrible estar excluido, si no, pregúntenle a Chloé.

—Tiene razón— dijo la mencionada

Adrien quería refutar, pero su mirada chocó con la de Marinette.

Y, al ver esos ojos azules, llenos de vida, no se resistió.

—Okey, los invitaremos— decidió Adrien.

—Merci, chaton— dijo Marinette, contenta de que hubiera seguido su consejo.

Sonó el reloj de la mansión.

 _1:00 pm._

— ¡Uy! Tengo que irme, jeje— dijo Marinette. —Adiós, chicas, adiós chaton, y gracias por todo.

— ¡Ciao, Marinette! —dijeron las dos rubias.

—Hasta luego, bugaboo— dijo Adrien.

Marinette se fue.

— ¡Adrien! —gritó Chloé. — ¿Por qué los invitaste?

—No me pude resistir a esos ojos tan azules suyos.

* * *

Marinette regresaba a su casa.

Y pensaba.

Luka había sido servicial y amable como siempre, y para Marinette, era un amigo que no quería perder. Lo apreciaba mucho y lo consideraba un verdadero (y lindo) caballero.

Adrien, en cambio…

Suspiró.

Adrien le había hecho caso los primeros 10 minutos, pero cuando vino Luka, se distanció de ella las 4 horas.

Causando que ella quisiera seguir estando con él.

Ahora, habían pasado "juntos" 5 minutos más antes que Marinette tuvo que irse.

Y eso…

Ese súbito acercamiento y alejamiento…

Esos momentos, que estaba serio, trabajando y luego empezó a molestarla llamándola Bugaboo.

Esas cosas que lo hacían tan diferente a Luka...

Eso…

 _Que hacía que Marinette quisiera seguía estando con él._

* * *

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Cap. 4: Anuncios y más anuncios_**

 _Colegio François Dupont, 2:50 pm._

—Bueno, bueno— dijo la maestra ese miércoles. —Todos se han lucido con sus presentaciones. ¡Muy bien! Ahora, ¡las notas!

La tensión se sentía en el salón.

—Kanté, nota maxíma: 20, 20.

Max hizo un pequeño baile de victoria.

—Luego los dos Agreste, muy bien: Charlotte 20, 19 y Adrien 19, 19.

— ¡JA JA JA! Te gané _adriboo—_ le dijo Charlotte, fregándole su nota en la cara.

—Cállate, Lottie— dijo Adrien.

— **¡QUE NO ME LLAMES LOTTIE!**

 **—** Agrestes, por favor cálmense. Luego, ¡muy bien! Césaire, 18, 18.

Couffaine, Juleka y Lavillant 18, 17, Dupain-Cheng 17, 17, Couffaine, Luka 16, 17 y Lahiffe 16 y 16.

— **¡WOOHOO!** Aprobé beibis—gritó Nino.

Alya rodó los ojos.

—Lahiffe, tranquilízate—suspiró Bustier. —Bourgeois, Bruel y Hapréle 15, 15, Vereau 14, 15.

La maestra suspiró.

—Rossi, Kubdel, Le Chiên… hablen conmigo después de clase. Están desaprobados.

— **¿QUÉ? ¡NO!** —gritó Lila. — **¿ACASO NO SABE QUIÉN SOY?**

 **— ¡ROSSI!** Cálmese o le pondré **¡0! —** dijo la maestra.

—Bueno, les voy a anunciar ¡el nuevo proyecto! Es un proyecto con triple crédito para Inglés y Artes.

Muchos protestaron.

—Hey, cálmense. Vamos a hacer ¡una película!

Todos vitorearon.

—Ya, chicos, o lo suspendemos.

El vitoreo se apagó

—Okey, okey. Sus posiciones ya han sido asignadas, de acuerdo con sus habilidades, para evitar conflictos y demoras. Entonces, ¡los puestos! —cantó la maestra

—Director y editor: ¡Kanté! Productora: ¡Agreste, Charlotte! Actor principal: ¡Agreste, Adrien! Actriz principal: ¡Rossi! Catering: ¡Lavillant! Decoración y vestimenta: ¡Dupain-Cheng! Maquillaje: ¡Couffaine, Juleka! Guionistas: ¡Couffaine, Luka y Césaire! Efectos y luces: ¡Vereau!Actores secundarios: ¡Bruel, Hapréle, Kubdel y Le Chiên! Finalmente, nuestra moderadora será Bourgeois.

—Su película— prosiguió la maestra,—debe plasmar la cultura estadunidense con claridad y debe hacer buen uso de la lengua.

—En Lengua y Literatura se evaluarán 3 criterios: Organización, comunicación y uso de la lengua; en Inglés 2 criterios: Análisis e investigación, y en Artes 2 criterios: Respuesta y pensamiento creativo.

—Todos deben salir en la película por lo menos 5 veces, los actores secundarios por lo menos 10 y los principales 20.

 **¡RIIING!**

— ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! Me despido, ya que tengo una conferencia con el asesor de lengua— dijo la maestra y se fue.

Cuando se aseguraron que la maestra se había ido, los Agrestes fueron al frente.

— **¡GENTE!** — dijo Charlotte

—Hoy los vamos a invitar— continuó Adrien.

—A la fiesta...

—Del siglo...

— **¡UNA POOL PARTY EN LA MANSIÓN AGRESTE!** —gritaron al unísono.

—Es el sábado— dijo Charlotte.

—No lleguen tarde— sugirió Adrien.

— **¡Y ESTÁN TODOS INVITADOS!** —gritaron los dos. Desde abajo, se oyó una bocina fuerte, de parte del Gorila. — ¡Ahora sí, adiós! — dijeron los hermanos, y se fueron antes que les prohíban ir al colegio por siempre.

Marinette estaba muy entusiasmada. ¡Era la oportunidad de mostrar sus diseños hacia los Agrestes!

Estaba tan feliz que no notó que se le caía algo.

—Ma-Ma-Marinette— dijo Luka, aludiendo al momento en el que se conocieron, —se te ha caído esto— mostrando su libreta de dibujos.

—Ah… ¡gracias Luka! — le agradeció Marinette agarrando el cuaderno.

Sus manos se rozaron, y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Eres muy hermosa— susurró Luka.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó Marinette, tan densa como siempre.

—Nada, jaja. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —respondió y se fue corriendo, dejando a Marinette confundida.

* * *

 _Salida del Colegio François Dupont, 3:15 pm._

— ¡Serás idiota! —le dijo Olivie a Luka, saliendo de la nada.

— ¿Y tú de dónde diablos saliste? — le preguntó Luka.

— ¡Eso no importa!

— ¡Que SÍ!

— ¡Que NO! Mira, _blueberry,_ la próxima vez que seas así de cobarde, te voy a obligar a leer la versión extendida de la biografía de **ADRIEN AGRESTE** por **ANDRÉ BOURGOIS**.

— ¿En serio escribió eso?

—A pedido de Chloé.

— Ay, okey.

Los dos amigos se fueron caminando.

* * *

 _Café de la Paix, L'Ópera Grenier, 6:30 pm._

Los Agrestes se encontraban en su receso de una larga tarde de modelaje.

—Y, ¿qué planeas, Adrien?

—Tranquila, Charlotte. Marinette nunca va a olvidar nuestra fiesta de piscina— respondió el chico, con muchas ideas en mente.

—Eso espero, ya estoy harta de que vengas a mi cuarto porque estás solo— respondió la chica.

— ¡Ey! ¿Y el amor entre hermanos dónde quedo?

—Muy gracioso, Adrien.

Se escucharon gritos de afuera.

— **¡ES ADRIEN AGRESTE!** — señaló una fangirl emocionada.

—Y su hermana— mencionó alguien.

—No importa, ¡es. Adrien. **AGRESTE**! — respondió la chica.

Rápidamente muchas personas empezaron a mirar a los hermanos como animales en el zoológico.

— ¿Creo que... sería bueno irnos? — preguntó Charlotte.

—Me leíste el pensamiento— y empezaron a correr.

* * *

 **Un capítulo de relleno corto. No se preocupen, pronto viene lo bueno.** ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

 **Para su información, todos los lugares que aparecen en este fic existen en París. El Café de la Paix es uno de los cafés parisinos más caros.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review!**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 5: Inolvidable**_

 _Dupain-Cheng Pâtisserie, segundo piso, 9:35 am._

Por fin lo había logrado. Marinette había terminado de hacer su bikini. Era realmente hermoso. Era un bikini rosado como su cuarto, con puntos negros que lo adornaban.

Marinette cogió su bolso, donde puso su bikini, bloqueador, toalla de cuerpo, toalla de mano, ropa de cambio, otra ropa de cambio (por si acaso), libreta de dibujos, sandalias, pareo y otra toalla.

—Marinette, ¡Marinette! —dijo una vocecita. —Te vez muy bonita.

Se asomó una cabecita de cabello negro, con ojos marrones y rasgos asiáticos.

Ella era Bridgette Cheng, la prima de 10 años de Marinette, quien estaba ahí ya que sus padres se encontraban ese día en un viaje de negocios.

—Mari, ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? — preguntó la niña.

—Mi querida prima: primero, esta fiesta no es para niñas de 10 años, sino de 14, y además, tienes que hacer tus tareas.

—Pero no quiero— protestó la pelinegra menor.

—Jajaja, tienes que hacerlo aun así.

— ¿Por lo menos te puedo recoger? — preguntó la pequeña.

—No, yo vengo sola.

— ¿Por favoooor?~

Bridgette puso ojos de cachorrito.

—Ay, Brid, eres una vándala. De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

— ¡Yey! Gracias Mari— dijo Bridgette.

Marinette agarró su bolso (que parecía una mochila)

— ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá! ¡Adiós Brid! ¡Adiós Tikki!— les dijo ella a su familia y a su perrita de pelo rojizo, Tikki.

* * *

 _Mansión Agreste, 9:50 am._

 **¡DING DONG!**

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la partida de Marinette y ya había llegado a su destino.

—Bugaboo, ¡Que agradable sorpresa! — dijo Adrien fastidiando a Marinette.

— Cállate chaton— lo calló Marinette.

 **¡CRASH!**

— ¿Quién subió arriba sin mi permiso? — cuestionó Adrien a la escalera.

—Jejeje… — apareció la cara de Olivie por la escalera, con una muñeca de Ladybug en su mano.

— **¡NO, MI COLECCIÓN DE LADYBUG NO!** — gritó el Agreste y la empezó a perseguir.

Miraculous Ladybug era una caricatura muy famosa en todo París. Trataba de dos niños, Tikki y Plagg, quienes se transformaban en dos superhéroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Por ser aficionados de esa serie, Marinette había llamado a su mascota Tikki, y Adrien (y Charlotte) a su gato Plagg.

—Ese niño está loco por esa caricatura— dijo una voz.

Marinette se sobresaltó.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte— dijo Charlotte, —pero mi hermano da mucha risa.

Justo en ese momento, Olivie bajó las escaleras con un poster de Miraculous en las manos, seguida de Adrien.

Al terminar de bajar, sacó una botella de la nada (o así le parecía a Marinette) y derramó agua en el último escalón.

Cuando Adrien pasó por ese escalón, se resbaló y cayó en los brazos de Marinette, quien estaba adelante.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

Charlotte puso cara de pervertida.

Y Olivie ardía de rabia. ¡Luka merecía a Marinette! Acto seguido, ella se fue.

—Lo siento Marinette— dijo Adrien recobrando la postura.

—No…hay…problema— respondió la nombrada.

Acto seguido, Marinette fue al baño para ponerse su bikini.

—Casual— dijo Charlotte. —Casual.

—Tú cállate— le dijo Adrien.

* * *

 _Piscina de la Mansión Agreste, minutos después_

—El agua está fría— dijo Marinette, ya en bikini, tocando el agua con su pie. —Muy fría.

—No te preocupes— dijo Adrien. —Ya va estar tan fría.

La cargó entre brazos y la empezó a mecer

—3…2…1... — dijo Adrien, — y, ¡VA!

Adrien la aventó al agua

—Bueno, ya no está tan fría— dijo Marinette a Adrien desde la piscina.

La piscina estaba llena de gente.

Adrien saltó y se metió.

— ¡Gente! — dijo al costado de su hermana, quien tenía un bikini verde agua con flecos. — **¡A JUGAR!**

Empezaron a jugar vóley, las chapadas, encantados, la gallinita ciega, y otros juegos.

Adrien interactuaba con todos, y Marinette quería pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amigo.

—Marinette, ¿Qué pasa?— dijo un Adrien intrigado al ver su cara de ida.

—Ah, em, esteee... ¿tengo hambre?— le dijo a Adrien.

—No te preocupes— dijo Adrien. —Te traeré un cupcake.

Entonces, Adrien salió de la piscina caminando como el modelo que era con el agua que chorreaba de su cabello, como una película.

Marinette se puso roja.

Los ojos verdes mostraban una nueva expresión en cada paso, el agua caía al piso, y sus bíceps y abdominales flexionándose en su caminata.

Parecía que caminaba en cámara lenta.

Marinette suspiró.

—Marinette, tengo tu cupcake— la sacó de su ensueño Adrien —Pero tienes que salir si quieres comerlo Bugaboo.

Marinette salió y Luka apareció son su toalla.

—Marinette, aquí tienes tu toalla— habló él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Gracias Luka! — respondió Marinette.

—Marinette y Luka /Sentados en bajo un árbol /Pelan la pava/ **¡Y SE BESAN! ¡WI~~!** —cantó Olivie.

Adrien la fulminó con la mirada.

Olivie le sacó el dedo medio.

Y Marinette comió su cupcake, ajena a todo eso.

* * *

Ya todos se habían aburrido y salido de la piscina. Luka se había cambiado increíblemente rápido, e imitando a Marinette, cogió un cupcake.

Viendo la piscina, a Adrien se le prendió el foco.

—Bueno, Marinette, te dejo. Tengo que hacer ejercicio— le dijo Adrien a Marinette.

— ¡Ah! — respondió Marinette —Bu… bueno.

Adrien se paró. Se estiró, mostrándose en todo esplendor. Su cabello rubio parecía oro cuando chocaba con la luz del sol. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas. Adrien se puso al borde de la piscina, y, haciendo un clavado, saltó. En la piscina empezó a nadar lentamente el estilo libre.

—Mi hermano y sus tonterías— dijo Charlotte, apareciendo a su costado.  
Marinette no reaccionó.

— ¡Cha Cha! — gritó una voz.

— ¡Em! — respondió Charlotte.

Émilie Bourgeois y Charlotte Agreste se dieron un abrazo.

— ¡Émilie! ¡A los años! — dijo Charlotte. — ¿Cómo te fue en Quebec?

— ¡Genial! — respondió Émilie. — ¡Ahí compré esta bella casaca que tengo puesta! ¿Has visto a mi hermana? — le preguntó.

— ¡Ah! Tu hermana está en la mesa de la izquierda comiendo un helado con Alya y Nino.

— ¡Ah! Y una pregunta— dijo Émilie. ¿Qué bikini tiene puesto Chloé?"

—Uno amarillo con rayas negras.

— ¡Uf! Más le valía. No quería que traiga MI bikini celeste. ¡Ciao Cha Cha!

— ¡Ciao Em!

* * *

Marinette no había prestado atención a su charla.

Estaba preocupada con… otras cosas.

Marinette veía a Adrien nadar.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos faroles, verdes como un bosque. Sus bíceps se flexionaban cuando él se movía ágilmente, deslizándose por la piscina. Sus cabellos parecían oro puro… Marinette se preguntaba si esos cabellos eran tan suaves como se veían y ella quería tocarlos...

Espera, **¿QUÉ?**  
Mala Marinette, muy muy mala Marinette.  
— **¡Muere, perra!** — dijo una voz.

Era Olivie, al borde de la piscina.

Y saltó cayendo frente a Adrien Agreste, haciendo que agua entrara por su nariz, ojos y boca.

* * *

 _Minutos antes_

Olivie estaba aburrida, ya que Lila, con su bikini blanco se había echado en una silla de playa ya que se quería broncear.

Así que Olivie decidió practicar su pasatiempo favorito.

Joder a Adrien Agreste

Y, ¿por qué no? Ahogarlo un poco.

* * *

Marinette y Charlotte se partían el culo de la risa.

—Gracias, gracias— dijo Olivie haciendo una reverencia. —Doy espectáculos todos los sábados. No cobro mucho.

Marinette y Charlotte se rieron aún más, sí eso era posible.

—Vereau— dijo Adrien. — ¡Me la pagarás!

Él salió de la piscina, cansado, para cambiarse de ropa.

—Y, Marinette— dijo Charlotte — ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano?

Las imágenes de Adrien con esa ropa de baño negra llenaron la mente de Marinette.

Ella se puso roja.

—Am, este...yo…em… ¿eh? —balbuceó Marnette, roja cual cereza.

Charlotte solo se río.

* * *

 _Dentro de la Mansión Agreste, poco tiempo después_

 **¡DING DONG!**

Sonó el timbre de la mansión Agreste.

Adrien se fue a abrir, ya que había terminado de cambiarse.

— ¡Hola, Adrien Agreste! — dijo Bridgette Cheng. —He venido a recoger a Marinette. Oh, ¿puedo coger un cupcake?- preguntó al ver una mesa llena de dulces.

—Claro que sí, y Marinette está cerca a la piscina— dijo Adrien, sonriente.

Bridgette se dirigió a la mesa y cogió dos cupcakes. Mientras comía unos, al buscar a Marinette, chocó con alguien; manchando su polo, y haciendo que su cupcake se arruine.

Luka.

Bridgette lo fulminó con la mirada.

Luka la fulminó también.

—Marinette, **VÁMONOS** — dijo Bridgette cuando la encontró.

—Ya, pero tranquila, pequeña—respondió su hermana, que había ido junto a ella.

Después de despedirse de todos, las dos se fueron.

* * *

 _Calles de París, 1 minuto después_

—Brid, ¿Qué opinas de Luka y Adrien? — preguntó Marinette.

Bridgette, obviamente, había recibido una pequeña lección sobre los compañeros de Marinette antes de venir.

—Solo sigue tu corazón, Mari— respondió ella. —Pero preferiría que Adrien fuera parte de la familia.

Marinette se puso roja.

* * *

 **Primero, unos anuncios:**

 **-Esta historia tendrá 15 capítulos. Está publicado un tercio, y actualmente, el capítulo 11 ya está en progreso.**

 **-Después de esta historia seguiremos haciendo AUs así como One Shots independientes.**

 **-¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios!**

 **Y unas dudas...**

 **-¿Desearían one shots relacionados a esta historia (pero independientes)?**

 **-¿Con quién shippean a Kagami? (ya van a saber por qué es, eso sí, NO ES PARA ESTA HISTORIA).**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada 3 días._

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 6: Una visita peculiar**_

 _Sala de cómputo del François Dupont, 11: 30 am._

—Okey, okey— dijo el profesor Beaumant, el profesor de cómputo. —Hoy, todos ustedes van a terminar el informe de la navegación segura en Internet.

Lamentablemente para Adrien, por ser el primero de la lista, se sentaba a la derecha de la última de la lista, ya que las computadoras estaban dispuestos en círculo y ésta dispuesta a hacerle la vida imposible.

Olivie botó sigilosamente la cartuchera ("¿Quién trae cartuchera a cómputo?" pensó), la cual estaba abierta.

Mientras éste recogía sus cosas, Olivie aprovechó para poder en la computadora, la dirección de una página… inapropiada.

Cuando Adrien volvió a ver su computadora, se horrorizó.

— ¡AGRESTE! — bramó el profesor. — ¿Me puede explicar qué diablos ha puesto?

—Na-nada, profesor, yo fui a recoger mi cartuchera que se cayó ¡y apareció esto! — respondió un Adrien asustado.

—Y entonces ¿Cómo apareció allí? ¿Por arte de magia?

Se escuchó una risa.

—Vereau, si tiene algo que decir, hágalo".

—Es que…tal vez…tal vez no…yo lo puse ahí... — dijo ella.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Adrien.

— ¡YA BASTA! — gritó el profesor. —Vereau y Agreste. Me están mareando. Por favor decídanse ahora. Si no… — fue interrumpido por la campana.

—Salvada por la campana—, pensó Olivie.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su tutoría, ya que iban a irse todos con la profesora en un viaje escolar a la Place de l'Opera.

Durante el camino, todos iban eligiendo su pareja.

— Luka, ¡Luka! — lo llamó Olivie. —Podemos ser parej…

— ¡OLI! — gritó Lila —Serás mi pareja.

—Um, ¿okey? — respondió la mencionada.

— ¡Genial! — dijo Lila.

Por el otro lado del colegio, Charlotte estaba llevando a cabo su plan.

—Yo me voy a sentar al lado de Chloé— dijo ella, —y tú, Alya, te tienes que sentar con Nino, para que Adrien y Marinette estén juntos.

— ¡Pero yo quería estar con Mari!

—Bueno, Aly, el ship tiene que florecer. Además, se nota que te gusta Nino, y también le gustas.

—No-no es verdad... — intentó mentir Alya, pero al ver que las otras dos no le creían desistió. —Está bien.

—Así que, ¡señorita! El plan— concluyó Charlotte.

Estacionamiento del François Dupont, 11:45 am.

El plan de Charlotte funcionó.

—Agreste, Adrien— dijo la miss. —Vaya con su pareja al bus, no olvide su identificación.

—Eh, supongo que seré con Ni...

— ¡NINO! Siéntate conmigo— gritó Alya.

Nino se sonrojó.

—No hay problema, A-Alya.

—Entonces seré yo contigo, supongo— le dijo Marinette a Adrien.

— ¡Sí, supongo! — respondió el chico.

Charlotte vitoreó en voz baja.

Desafortunadamente para Adrien y Marinette, Lila decidió sentarse detrás suyo.

Junto con Olivie.

— ¿Qué tal si les jugamos una bromita? — sugirió Lila.

—Me parece bien— respondió Olivie, pensando en avergonzar a Adrien para que pierda su oportunidad con Marinette.

En los asientos de adelante...

Marinette y Adrien estaban charlando animadamente, Marinette feliz por pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo y Adrien por pasar tiempo con su crush.

—Y, Marinette, ¿cómo conseguiste eso? — preguntó el parisino, señalando su pecho, refiriéndose a un collar que ella se había puesto para la visita.

—Pubertad— respondió Marinette sin siquiera pesarlo.

Adrien se ruborizó.

Marinette se dió cuenta de lo que dijo y enrojeció.

—Em.. este... me lo di-dio mi abuel-abuela...

Adrien seguía rojo de la verguenza.

Y cuando se dio cuenta que habian papeles tirados en su cabellera siguió rojo, pero de furia, especialmente cuando vio que habían papeles también en la cabeza de Marinette.

Volteó.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar molestando? — inquirió a Lila y Olivie.

—Porque nos da la gana— respondió Olivie, burlona.

—Olivie, ¡esa no es forma de responderle a Adrien! — protestó Marinette.

Olivie dudó.

—Tiene razón, lo siento, Adrien— respondió, pensando que quizá Marinette no viera bien a Luka si se juntaba con personas maleducadas.

— ¡Queridos alumnos, hemos llegado!— exclamó la maestra, sacando a los 4 niños de la incomodidad.

Centro de la Place de L'Opera, 1:35 pm.

—Bueno, niños, ha terminado su tour— declaró el guía. —Pero antes, ¡tenemos un pequeño número para ustedes!

Los adolescentes miraron asombrados cómo los músicos hacían su performance con muchos instrumentos.

Era una música animada, y todos empezaron a bailar graciosamente al ritmo de la música.

—Antes de finalizar— dijo uno de los músicos, — ¿tenemos a algún músico entre nosotros?

— ¡LUKA! — gritó Olivie, y el mencionado fue arrastrado con el resto de músicos.

—Dime, ¿qué instrumento tocas? — consultó el director de los músicos.

—La guitarra.

Inmediatamente los músicos trajeron una guitarra y se la dieron a Luka.

— ¡Haz tu magia! — vitorearon los músicos.

Luka, observando a Marinette, supo que hacer.

Tocó una hermosa melodía romántica con todo su esfuerzo, nunca dejando de mirar a Marinette.

Marinette estaba hipnotizada.

—Que bello que toca Luka— pensó.

Le parecía un chico talentoso de verdad, y estaba muy impresionada con lo que estaba escuchando.

Adrien, por su parte, veía la expresiones de Luka y Marinette y no le gustaba. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Marinette, ¿me concedes este baile?

—E-Em... ¿yo? — tartamudeó la chica, buscando con la mirada a otra Marinette, por si acaso.

—Claro que eres tú, Marinette. ¿Vienes? —le extendió su mano.

Marinette, con una sonrisa en los labios, la aceptó.

Al principio se había posicionado con su mano en el hombro del chico, y su otra mano agarrando su mano.

Sin embargo, Adrien, al notar que sus compañeros no estaban así, aprovechó la excusa para estar más cerca a Marinette.

Mientras bailaban, la música suavemente los envolvía, meciéndose de un lado para otro, dando vueltas por todo el escenario. Era un momento mágico, y

Marinette se olvidó completamente de Luka, para fijarse en el chico que tenía delante.

Sus respiraciones estaban conectadas, sus miradas unidas, era más que un simple baile. Vueltas en la cabeza, mariposas en el estómago, sensaciones por doquier.

La melodía misma parecía salir de ellos.

Cuando la melodía termino, Marinette se sentía ligeramente decepcionada por la corta duración del baile, pero estaba feliz por esta bonita experiencia.

—Bueno, niños, tendrán 20 minutos para pasearse cerca antes de regresar al colegio. Recuerden nunca ir solos y calculen su tiempo.

—Alya, Marinette, ¿quieren ir a comprar con nosotras? —preguntaron Charlotte y Chloé.

— ¡No hay problema! —exclamaron las otras dos.

Place Vendôme, 1:47 pm.

— ¡Vamos ahí! — mencionó Chloé, entrando a la tienda de Louis Vuitton.

—Y, Marinette, ¿cómo te pareció la visita? — le preguntó Alya mientras Chloé y Charlotte se fueron a ver unos bolsos.

Era obvio que Alya aludía no a la visita en sí, pero a dos chicos que rondaban la mente de Marinette.

—Bueno, pues... no sé— respondió, confundida.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y que fue ese baile con Adrien, entonces?

—No estoy segura. Pero sí fue muy bonito.

—Si me permites dar mi apreciación, Adrien me parece un chico muy dulce, pero Luka te ha estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo, y también tiene un corazón de oro...

—Chicas, ¿les parece si vamos a la Rue Saint Honoré? Tengo mi mente en un cinturón Gucci que he visto— sugirió Chloé.

—Pues, no hay problema— le respondió Marinette, con la mente en otra parte y más confundida que nunca.

* * *

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada 3 días._

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Cap. 7: Drama Realista_**

 _Colegio François Dupont, 4:18 pm._

—Bueno, ¡ya! ¡Párenla! — indicó Max a Chloé y a Lila.

Estaban los alumnos reunidos en el colegio para poder filmar la película que tenían de tarea asignada. Sin embargo, ya había pasado más de una hora desde la salida y solo habían logrado grabar unas cuantas escenas, todo debido a los incesantes desacuerdos entre Chloé y Lila.

— ¡Que mi vestimenta debe ser naranja! —protestó Lila.

—Vamos, obviamente un traje blanco o crema contrastaría con la pared.

— ¡Me importa un bledo! Yo quiero que mi vestimenta sea naranja, **¡Y LISTO!**

—Mira, Lila, mi deber es asegurarme que todo sea hecho de la mejor manera posible. Y la película saldrá mejor si la vestimenta NO ES NARANJA. ¿Capiche?

—La que actúa soy yo, no tú, Chloé, ¿por qué no lo puedes entender?

— ¡Que mejor se ve el naranja!

—Si tanto te importa el color, pues ¡vete Chloé!

— ¡Si me voy estamos arruinados! ¡Mi padre es juez en el concurso!

— ¡Entonces me voy yo!

— ¡Lila, vas a arruinar tu nota!

— ¡Y también la tuya, **QUE ES LO QUE ME IMPORTA**!

— **¡YA, PÁRENLA!** — gritó Marinette. —Yo ya he hecho la vestimenta, ¡y no es de esos colores! Ahora, Lila, ¿puedes ponértela?

Lila la miró con desdén, pero fue al baño más cercano para cambiarse.

Al regresar, todos la estaban esperando.

— ¿Qué escena toca, Nino? — preguntó Max.

—La escena número _cinco~_ — cantó Lila.

— ¿Y acaso la has leído? — preguntó Alya. —Porque no sabías nada de las escenas anteriores.

—Pues claro que sí. Es más, te puedo decir que termina en _un beso entre el Agente Smith y la Oficial Jones~_.

 _—Oh no. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! — pensó Adrien._

—Yo no escribí eso— dijo Alya irritadamente.

—Yo lo escribí. Era un pequeño cambio. Ya saben, para avanzar la historia —respondió Luka.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cambiaste mi guión sin decírmelo? —preguntó Alya.

—Te referirás a **NUESTRO** guión. Ambos somos guionistas— señaló Luka.

— ¿Qué importa quién escribió que? Tenemos que filmar esto, ¿no? —recalcó Lila.

—En eso tiene razón. Solo tenemos permiso hasta las seis— informó Max.

Charlotte se llevó a Alya aparte.

—Lila no puede besar a mi hermano, ¡no hay forma!

—Igual no tiene sentido para la historia. El viaje emocional del protagonista...

—Espera— dijo Charlotte.

Se paró en el medio.

— ¿No creen que deberíamos consultar esto? Además de que no llegamos a un acuerdo, esa escena no tiene nada que ver con la trama. No quisiera que bajaran la nota de todos— dijo.

—Te acompaño— dijo Chloé.

—Y yo— respondió Alya.

* * *

 _4:40 pm._

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? — dijo Lila.

— ¿Saben qué? No tenemos tiempo para esperar. Hay que filmar esa escena ahora— insistió Max.

—Pero, ¿y las tres chicas? —preguntó Rose.

—Max tiene razón, ¡hay que filmarla! — exclamó Olivie. ¡Quizá así Marinette pasaría menos tiempo con Adrien y más con Luka!

—Pero, pero... — tartamudeó Adrien.

—Y en tres, en dos, en uno, **¡ACCIÓN!** —gritó Max sin tiempo que perder.

—No le temo a esa cosa aterradora, oficial "como te llames". Ahora, _bésame~_ — dijo Lila.

— **¡CORTE!** — dijo Chloé entrando a la habitación. —Madame Bustier dice que si no es una escena importante para la trama la debería hacer algún personaje secundario.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Voy a hablar con ella ahora— dijo Lila, saliendo furiosamente.

—Por lo menos se fue Lila— remarcó Alya.

— Y ahora, ¿quién hará la escena? —dijo Kim desesperadamente.

— ¡Propongo a Luka y a Marinette! — gritó Olivie.

— **¡NOOO!** ¡Oigan, eso no puede pasar! — susurró Adrien a Charlotte.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya se me acabaron las excusas.

—Bueno, ¡ya! Marinette y Luka, ¡acá! — ordenó Max. —Y en tres, dos, uno, **¡ACCIÓN!**

— ¡Yo no le temo al monstruo! — exclamó Marinette.

—Eso no garantiza que salgamos con vida— dijo Luka. —Por eso... — y se fue acercando.

Unas luces rosadas en forma de corazón invadieron el ambiente, mientras sonaba una música romántica de fondo. Adrien, irritado, vio que la responsable de eso no era nada más y nada menos que Olivie, quien estaba a cargo de luces y música.

Y Marinette y Luka se acercaban, y se acercaban, y se acercaban...

— **¡CORTE!** — exclamó Lila, entrando a la habitación. — ¡A mi nadie me quita el protagonismo! — le gritó Lila a Marinette.

Luka y Olivie nunca podrían haber detestado más a Lila. Mientras que Adrien nunca podría haber estado más feliz que estuviera Lila presente.

—Tranquilízate Lila, yo no intentaba nada malo, fueron otros los que me dijeron que actuara, yo puedo... **¡WAAAHH!**

Marinette tropezó con uno de los cables que permitían la iluminación, cayendo de trasero y golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Marinette! Tienes que ir a la enfermería— exclamó Alya, preocupada.

—Yo la acompaño— se ofreció Adrien.

—Claro que no, ¡tu eres protagonista conmigo! —exclamó Lila.

—Iré yo, entonces— dijo Luka.

—Bueno, ya, ve, Luka, nosotros debemos continuar— dijo Max.

* * *

 _Enfermería del François Dupont, 5:01 pm._

—Y dime Marinette, ¿a ti te gusta actuar? — preguntó Luka cuando Marinette estaba reposando y la enfermera se había ido.

—Me parece un arte muy bonito, pero definitivamente no es lo mío.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué dices eso?

—Es que soy muy tímida, y me pone nerviosa el pensar que muchos me van a ver. Además, soy súper torpe, lo más probable es que me caiga del escenario y me tiren tomates.

— ¡Claro que no, Marinette! Tu eres súper talentosa, y una de las personas más amables que conozco. Eres asombrosa— opinó Luka.

—Oh, Luka, eso es muy...

—Bueno, ya te puedes ir niña— le dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación, disipando ese momento entre los dos niños. —Vuelve si tienes alguna molestia.

— ¡Por supuesto Madame! Gracias— respondió Marinette, y se dispuso a regresar con Luka.

* * *

 _5:59 pm._

—Bueno, ¡hemos terminado! — exclamó Max, aliviado de haber terminado de filmar. —Solo falta la edición.

— ¡Buen trabajo, todos! — dijo Alya, también aliviada.

—Oye Marinette, ¿quieres tomar un helado conmigo? El Gorila no me va a recoger hasta más tarde. Cosas del trabajo de mi padre— sugirió Adrien.

—Claro, está bien por mí— respondió Marinette.

Mientras se iban, Adrien, emocionado, le levantó los pulgares a Charlotte, quien hacía lo imposible para distraer a su guardaespaldas.

* * *

 _Café de la Fontaine, 6:48 pm._

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En serio? —preguntó Marinette mientras se reía.

— ¡Sí! Y luego père dijo, "¿Charlotte, sabes lo que es comida?" "Pues sí", respondió. "¿Entonces **POR QUÉ** estás comiendo tierra?"

— ¿Y ambos tenían 10? ¿Seguro?

—Pues sí, Charlotte solo era medio tontita. Bueno, la cosa es que le dijo "Es para un proyecto de ciencia." "Pues qué proyecto más tonto" respondió él. Ella dijo"Cállate, viejo verde", y mi papá se molestó tanto que no la dejó hacer lo que quería ¡por un mes!

—Vaya que el señor Agreste es obstinado— recalcó Marinette.

—Dímelo a mí. Bueno también hubo una vez en la que...

 **¡BIP BIIIPP!**

El Gorila, cansado de las excusas de Charlotte, había encontrado a Adrien y debía llevarlo a su casa.

—Uy, parece que me encontraron. Bueno, fue bonito pasarla contigo, _milady~_.

Marinette se volvió roja.

—¿Q..Qu-Qué? Em, no, yo, no, soy solo Marinette.

—Venga Marinette. Tu eres _milady_ y mi _bugaboo~_.

— ¡Que yo no soy la lady de nadie, Adrien! — dijo Marinette riéndose, sin tomarlo en serio. —Bueno, yo también me debo ir. _Au revoir, Adrien._

Mientras Marinette se iba, Adrien reflexionaba.

—Quizás no serás mi lady ahora Marinette— pensaba, —pero pronto lo serás.

* * *

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo! Y por favor respondan a la encuesta en nuestro perfil.**

 **N/A: La siguiente actualización será en una semana, debido a que estamos en los exámenes finales :( pero luego no se retrasarán porque vienen nuestras vacaciones. Esperamos su comprensión.**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Arte por doquier_**

 _Colegio François Dupont, 9:36 am._

—Bueno, niños. En esta semana de las Artes, el colegio ha decidido dar un proyecto por salón, además de la competencia entre salones que se da todos los años. En este caso, vamos a tener que hacer ¡un concierto! —informó Madame Bustier.

Muchos vitorearon, felices.

—Ahora, respecto a el concurso, este año la temática será el diseño de modas, en específico, ¡los bombines!

La cara de Marinette se había alegrado muchísimo al escuchar que sería sobre el diseño. Sin embargo, al oír que sería de bombines, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—Al final de las exposiciones de cada salón, se procederá al concurso. Nuestro juez este año será ¡Gabriel Agreste, padre de dos de nuestros estudiantes!

Marinette palideció.

—Y el premio, además de vales de compra y artículos de diseño, será que el bombín ¡será parte de la última colección Agreste, y por ende, lo modelará nuestro alumno Adrien!

Muchos aplaudieron, y Adrien inclinó la cabeza, ruborizándose.

—Así que niños, mientras voy a una reunión con otros profesores, decidan cómo van a hacer su concierto. Au revoir!

Apenas la maestra se marchó, empezó un gran alboroto.

—Ey, ¡ey! Hay que calmarnos. Debemos planificar esto meticulosamente— mencionó Adrien. —Yo podría tocar el piano.

—Yo tocaría mi guitarra— dijo Luka.

—Yo puedo volver a encargarme de las luces— dijo Olivie.

—Yo puedo ocuparme del maquillaje como en la película.

— ¡Yo del catering de nuevo!

—Yo podría ocuparme de los trajes— sugirió Marinette.

—No hay forma. Debes centrarte en la competencia. Yo lo haré— dijo Chloé.

— ¡Pero tu no tienes estilo! —chilló Lila.

—Tú menos Lila, así que cállate— le respondió Alya. —Yo me encargaré de la publicidad.

—Yo puedo tocar la batería- dijo Kim.

—Yo tocaré los platillos— dijo Ivan.

—Yo puedo rapear— dijo Alix.

—Entonces yo te acompañaré cantando— indicó Charlotte

— ¡Uf, que no! Lo vas a estropear—le dijo Adrien a su hermana.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso— respondió Charlotte, seria.

—Yo tocaré... eh... el clarinete— dudó Nino.

—Muy hombre— se burló Lila.

Todos la miraron mal.

—Ahora, **¿QUÉ?** — respondió Lila.

—Amable— susurró Alix.

—Bueno, creo que yo podría hacerme cargo de efectos sonoros— dijo Max.

—Yo podría ser backup singer— sugirió Mylène.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si Marinette, Lila, Rose y Juleka son bailarinas? — pensó Charlotte en voz alta.

—Bueno— replicaron las mencionadas.

—Entonces, ¡a trabajar!

* * *

 _Patio del François Dupont, 3:05 pm._

—Mira, Alya, he hecho sombreros, gorras, berets, boinas, ¡hasta viseras! Pero, ¿bombines? ¡Ninguno!

—Marinette, no te desesperes, eres muy creativa y sé que vas a idear algo. A ver, ¿por qué no me das esa libreta tuya? Quizás se me ocurra alguna idea.

—No hay problema, Alya— respondió Marinette entregándole la libreta.

—A ver, a ver... pero Marinette, ¡estos diseños son muy buenos!

—No lo suficiente. Ni siquiera hay bombines. Ademas, seguro haré el ridículo en el evento, tropezaré con el sombrero y caeré sobre el señor Agreste, ¡le provocaré una contusión y Adrien y Charlotte me odiarán! ¡Jamás seré una diseñadora reconocida mundialmente!

— ¡Vaya! Alya, esos diseños son fantásticos. No sabía que tenías tanta habilidad— las interrumpió Adrien.

—Gracias, Adrien, pero no puedo llevarme el crédito— respondió Alya. —Estos diseños increíbles son de Marinette.

— ¡Tienes muchísimo talento, Marinette! Creo que tienes muchas posibilidades de ganar.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Adrien! Aunque no sé si será suficiente...

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Eres una increíble diseñadora! Espero usar tu bombín en mi próxima sesión de fotos— dijo Adrien.  
Sonó un claxon.

—Bueno, ¡hasta luego! — se despidió Adrien.

Marinette sonrió, sintiéndose más segura.

* * *

 _Trocadero, 6:13 pm._

Marinette, en su lugar de inspiración, se sentía terriblemente frustrada. ¡Todas sus ideas no habían resultado bien! Había tratado de hacer bombines con una temática de música, con una temática de abejas, hasta con una de la torre Eiffel.

—Marinette, ¿qué haces por aquí? — consultó Luka, que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Yo? Estoy diseñando, nada más. O bueno, intentando diseñar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no me convence nada de lo que hago.

—Oh. Bueno, en mi experiencia como artista, puedes encontrar inspiración en tu entorno. Desde algo cotidiano hasta algo de lo más extraño. ¡No te preocupes!

—Eso espero, Luka.

En ese momento, vio un señor delante de ella que estaba alimentando a las palomas, y se comportaba como una de ellas.

— ¡Ya tengo una idea! — exclamó Marinette.

Rápidamente empezó a diseñar un bombín en su libreta de dibujos.

Al terminar, le mostró el diseño a Luka.

— ¡Es impresionante, Marinette! Estoy muy feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

—Sí. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—De nada. Bueno, Marinette, me voy, a las seis y media es la práctica para la semana de las artes. ¡Adiós por ahora!

— ¡Chau!

Mientras Luka se marchaba, Marinette se sentía feliz y satisfecha que haya hecho su bombín.

Espera...

¡¿Había dicho **SEMANA DE LAS ARTES**?!

Marinette palideció.

¡Ella también debía estar ahí!

Salió corriendo.

* * *

 _Auditorio del François Dupont, 2 semanas después, 7:00 pm._

El último día de la semana de las artes era hoy. Hoy, el grado de tercero hacía sus exposiciones, y Marinette estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Tranquila, chica— la tranquilizaba Alya, — ¡te va a ir genial en el concurso de diseño!

—Eso espero, Alya.

 _ **¡PRESENTAMOS A TERCERO C CON UN ACTO MUSICAL!**_

Los jóvenes empezaron a posicionarse en el auditorio, listos para esforzarse al máximo. Al empezar a sonar la música, todos disfrutaron lo que estaban haciendo, convirtiendo al concierto escolar en una de sus memorias más preciadas. Cuando terminaron, todo el público les aplaudió a rabiar.

Se dirigieron al Patio Central, para presenciar el concurso de diseño.

—Oye, Alya, ¿de qué salón es esto? — preguntó Marinette, señalando a una exposición de arte.

—Es de tercero B, con su proyecto híbrido de literatura y pintura. Ese que vez ahí, el del medio, fue realizado por Nathanaël Kurtzemberg y Marc Anciel, unos de los niños más talentosos del colegio.

—Pues se nota— remarcó Marinette.

* * *

 _Patio central del François Dupont, 7:30 pm._

—Bueno, queridos alumnos, ¡ha llegado el momento! —pronunció el director Damocles. —Luego de varios minutos de deliberación, el señor Agreste tiene en mente a un ganador.

Nathalie, la asistenta de los Agrestes, se acercó al medio del patio, sosteniendo una tablet en la cual se podía ver la cara del señor Agreste.

—Bueno— comenzó el diseñador, —en realidad no ha sido tan complicado decidir el ganador. Hay personas que diseñan bien, mientras que hay otros que nunca deberían acercarse a una libreta de dibujos. Sin embargo, uno de estos bombines me ha sorprendido más, no solo por la originalidad de la temática, sino también por la forma en que han sido usados los materiales y la forma ingeniosa de esconder su autoría, algo que pude notar.

A Marinette le estaban sudando las manos.

—Sin más que decir, la ganadora del concurso es ... _¡Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng!_

Marinette soltó un grito ahogado mientras muchos se le acercaban a felicitarla.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Marinette! Te dije que podías conseguir esa inspiración— le mencionó Luka.

—Je je.. parece que sí.

—Y yo no puedo esperar a usar eso en mi sesión de fotos— remarcó Adrien, acercándose con su hermana. — ¡Se ve precioso!

Adrien se lo puso en la cabeza e hizo una pose graciosa.

Luka estaba irritado, mientras que Charlotte y Marinette solo se reían.

Adrien empezó a reír también, pero pronto se le borró la sonrisa.

—Ah... Ah... **¡ACHOO!** — estornudó Adrien, frotándose luego la nariz.

— ¡Salud! — dijo Marinette.

—Perdona, Marinette, es que soy alérgico a las plumas.

Marinette solo rió.

* * *

 **Tenía que haber un Marcaniel cameo.**

 **¿Cómo les pareció el primer episodio de la primera temporada? Nosotras lo amamos.**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Cap. 9: Competencia Peliaguda_**

 _Segundo piso de la Panadería Dupain-Cheng, habitación de Marinette, 2:45 pm._

— _Querido diario, hoy Tikki hizo una travesura increíble. Estaba mamá en la cocina, preparando pasteles, cuando se acercó Tikki. Mamá la cargó para que regrese y no se coma los pasteles, ¡pero ella se impulsó de su pecho y fue directamente a lamer la crema!_ — escribía Marinette.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban.

—Marinette, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? — preguntó Tom, asomándose por su trampilla.

— ¿Vivo aquí?

—Pero Alya te dijo ayer que vayas al colegio a las dos y media para algo importante.

Marinette palideció.

 _Mierda._

— ¡Gracias papá! Y ¡chau! — dijo Marinette, agarrando su abrigo y saliendo por la trampilla.

* * *

 _Patio del François Dupont, 2:53 pm._

Cuando Marinette llegó al patio, se sorprendió de escuchar ruidos extraños proviniendo de la biblioteca.

—Que extraño— pensó. —Habrá que averiguar qué está pasando.

Subió las escaleras.

* * *

 _Biblioteca del François Dupont, 2:55 pm._

Marinette descubrió que estaban haciendo las selecciones para el torneo de videojuegos en París.

En ese momento estaba jugando Luka contra Max.

— ¡Y Luka gana! — exclamó la pantalla.

— ¡Felicitaciones Luka! — mencionó el señor Damocles. — ¿Alguien más desea probar suerte?

— ¡Por eso te llamé, Marinette! — le dijo Alya, arrastrándola a una esquina de la biblioteca. — ¡Eres fantástica con los videojuegos, y serías una gran representante del colegio en el torneo!

—Me parece una buena idea, Alya.

Se acercó al director.

—Señor Damocles, me gustaría intentar.

—Excelente, Marinette. Jugarás contra Luka.

Marinette se acercó, le estrechó la mano a Luka (quien enrojeció ante el contacto) y agarró el control que Max había dejado.

Después de jugar un rato, Marinette pulverizó a Luka.

Mientras todos la vitoreaban, desde el segundo piso de la biblioteca, Lila le expresaba su opinión a Olivie.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede alguien pasar tanto tiempo frente a una pantalla? — le dijo a Olivie mientras sacaba su celular y lo revisaba.

—Como si tú no lo hicieras— respondió.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada.

En ese preciso momento Adrien llego corriendo a la biblioteca.

—Charlotte, ¿por qué te fuiste sin mí? — le susurró a su hermana, quien estaba ahí desde hace un buen rato.

—Porque puedo.

—Graciosa. Pero, ¿qué están haciendo?

—Las pruebas para escoger a los concursantes del torneo interescolar de Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

— ¿Y...?

—Para tu información, hasta ahora los escogidos son Marinette y Luka.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Sí.

—A ver si entiendo: si alguien supera el puntaje de Luka... ¿será compañero de Marinette en el torneo?

—Básicamente. Solo acuérdate que esto se trata de participar y representar, no de acurrucarse y besarse.

—Qué cosas dices, Charlotte. No haría eso.

—Eso espero.

* * *

—Tenemos a los dos campeones para el torneo de París... — decía el señor Damocles cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Es muy tarde para inscribirse? — exclamó un Adrien que llegaba corriendo.

—La biblioteca cierra en cinco minutos, pero...

Adrien avanzó determinadamente, se sentó y demandó un control.

Marinette le dio el suyo.

— _El control de Marinette, ¡qué suerte!_ — pensó Adrien.

—Las reglas son simples...

—No te preocupes, Luka, tengo experiencia— respondió socarronamente Adrien.

—Ah... bueno.

Después de jugar por un buen rato, Adrien consiguió vencer a Luka, aunque por poco.

— ¡Gané! ¡Sí! — gritó Adrien mientras hacía un bailecito de victoria.

Luka se veía derrotado.

— **ADRIEN GANA-LUKA PIERDE** — se leía en la pantalla.

Adrien ocupaba el primer puesto mientras Marinette el primero, por lo que eran ellos los que irían a la competencia.

Luka, por su parte, se sentía mal. Aunque él también moría por estar con Marinette, había participado principalmente por el juego en sí. ¡Amaba jugarlo! Pero no lo haría.

—Entonces, Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste representarán a la secundaria François Dupont en el torneo de París de Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Buena suerte— proclamó el señor Damocles.

—Supongo que tendré que practicar con mi nueva compañera— le dijo Adrien a Marinette, aprovechando su oportunidad.

— ¡Claro! Ven a la Panadería en una hora. ¡Te estaré esperando!

Marinette se fue.

La cara de Adrien era la de un bobo enamorado.

—Nos... vemos... —dijo soñadoramente.

* * *

 _Mansión Agreste, 3:24 pm._

— ¡Estoy tan emocionado, Char! — le dijo Adrien a su hermana. — ¡Jugaré con Marinette!

— ¡Uf! Detesto ese apodo. Pero cambiando de tema, si solo querías pasar más tiempo con ella, hay otras formas de hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas, hermanita?

—Nací antes que tú. Sabes que Luka quería estar en el torneo. Recuerdo que Juleka me había mencionado que había estado entrenando por meses.

—Tienes razón. Yo solo pensé en Marinette. Y dudo que a ella le gusten las personas que actúan como yo.

— ¡No digas eso! Adrien, eres una gran persona y un gran hermano, solo que a veces debes pensar más antes de actuar.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero bueno, voy a entrenar con Marinette. _¡Marinette!_

Charlotte, con una sonrisa en los labios, rodó los ojos.

* * *

 _Segundo piso de la Panadería Dupain-Cheng, habitación de Marinette, 4:17 pm._

Adrien acababa de llegar y se disponía a empezar la práctica.

Los dos se encontraban sentados, uno al costado del otro.

Se dispusieron a agarrar un control para jugar. Sin embargo, cogieron el mismo control al mismo tiempo, rozando sus manos.

—Lo-lo siento— le dijo Marinette a Adrien, sonrojada al igual que él

—No, tómalo tú. Yo cogeré... — Adrien intentó coger el otro control al mismo tiempo que Marinette, ruborizándose más. — ...el otro.

Cada uno, finalmente, cogió un control y empezaron a jugar.

Era evidente que Marinette era mejor que Adrien.

—Vaya, ganamos de nuevo, gracias a ti, Marinette.

—Fue un trabajo en equipo, Adrien.

— ¡Qué dices! — Adrien se echó en la silla. —Eres asombrosa, Marinette, y mil veces mejor que yo. Podrías hacerlo tu sola, no me necesitas.

— ¡No digas eso, Adrien! En realidad, yo tengo un secreto.

Adrien la miró suspicazmente.

Marinette sacó una pulsera de cuentas de colores.

—Por esto siempre gano.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—Intenta jugar con él.

En ese preciso momento, los padres de Marinette los llamaron para comer, por lo que Adrien nunca lo pudo probar.

* * *

 _Estadio, 7:28 pm._

El torneo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sin embargo, Adrien ya no sentía la emoción de antes...

...al ver la expresión decaída de Luka.

Adrien se le acercó.

—Hola, Luka... sé que no siempre nos llevamos bien, y que no tenemos la misma opinión en ciertas cosas... pero... creo que tu mereces jugar más que yo.

Luka lo miró acusadoramente.

—No me malinterpretes, me encanta jugar, pero no es mi pasión. Así que ve ahí y gana junto con Marinette.

Luka sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, Adrien— y se fue.

Marinette se sorprendió al principio, pero Luka le explicó lo que acontenció y ella pareció entender.

Riendo, Luka y Marinette se unieron a los otros concursantes.

* * *

 _9:00 pm._

 **—¡Y el premio ganador es para la secundaria François Dupont!**

La alegría se apoderó de la escuela. Marinette y Luka estaban entusiasmados, e hicieron un choque de puños.

Mientras el resto de la clase los vitoreaba, Adrien solo miraba a Marinette.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Era la pulsera de cuentas.

 _Espero que me traiga tanta suerte como a ti, Marinette._

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Estamos muy contentas de haber pasado las mil vistas.**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **Y pronto... ¡se acerca una historia navideña!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada día._

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Cap. 10: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_**

 _Segundo piso de la Panadería Dupain-Cheng, habitación de Marinette, 11:26 am._

Marinette se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara.

— _Ven a las 12 al parque_ — le había dicho Alya.

Marinette sabía para qué era. ¡La clase le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños!

Bajó las escaleras.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marinette! — cantaron sus padres a coro al verla bajar.

Marinette abrazó a sus dos padres.

—Ahora, Marinette, ¡me parece que tienes planes para hoy! — exclamó Sabine. — ¿Por qué no vas a alistarte?

—Lo haré, maman— dijo Marinette, subiendo las escaleras y pensando en lo que sucedería ese día.

* * *

 _11:58 am._

Marinette se encontraba a unas cuadras del parque, y escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros viniendo de ahí.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de encontrar una mesa decorada con muchos dulces, un gran cartel y muchos regalos.

Sin embargo...

— _¿Dónde están todos?_ — se preguntaba Mari al no ver a nadie.

— **¡SORPRESA!** — gritaron todos al unísono.

Marinette se percató que todos estaban ahí, hasta Lila (que en realidad parecía que Olivie la había arrastrado ahí, juzgando por su cara).

—Antes de empezar esta fiesta, ¡debemos llevarte al lugar indicado! — exclamó Alya.

Marinette sintió como una tela negra le tapaba los ojos y cómo todos la dirigían a otro lugar.

* * *

 _Pista de Patinaje, 12:23 pm._

Cuando después de haber llegado le quitaron la venda a Marinette, ella se emocionó muchísimo. ¡La pista de patinaje! Ella siempre había querido estar ahí.

Por otro lado, Marinette era ajena que otro plan se estaba desarrollando a sus espaldas.

—Entonces— dijo Olivie. —Repasemos el plan.

—Yo debo pegarme a Adrien como chicle y conseguir ser su pareja de patinaje— repasó Lila.

—Exacto.

—Y yo debo ir con Marinette y ser su pareja— recordó Luka.

— ¡Precisamente! — dijo Olivie. —Ahora, a trabajar.

* * *

 _12:32 pm._

—Bueno, niños, ya tienen el equipo, ahora siéntense y pónganselo— dijo el hombre que se encontraba en la recepción.

— _Adrieeennn, tú serás mi pareejjaaa~_ — cantó Lila.

Adrien miró asustado a Chloé y Charlotte.

 _Jódete, Lila._

—Ahh... emm... estee...

— ¡Qué bien que hayas aceptado, Adrien! Ahora vámonos— dijo Lila.

Marinette, por otro lado, inútilmente intentaba amarrarse los patines.

—Yo te ayudo— le dijo Luka.

Él le amarró dulcemente los patines, y al terminar, le agarró la mano y la dirigió a la pista de patinaje.

Marinette no tenía palabras.

* * *

Luka era fantástico patinando. Le daba vueltas en la pista, hacía acrobacias, simplemente se deslizaba en la pista, con la gracia de un cisne.

En un momento, Luka la cargó, le dio una vuelta en el aire y la bajo.

Al bajarla, sus miradas se encontraron. Era un momento hermoso.

Cuando Marinette miró por encima del hombro de Luka, vio una escena que le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

Lila abrazando a un Adrien incómodo.

—No son celos— se dijo Marinette, —es que Adrien es mi amigo y se ve muy incómodo.

Tan distraída estaba Marinette, que se chocó con una esquina de la pista de patinaje, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose fuertemente.

Tanto Luka como Adrien se percataron de eso, y ambos corrieron a ayudarla,

—Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y extendieron su mano para que se pare.

Marinette estaba confundida. ¿Qué mano debería agarrar?

¿La de Luka...

...o la de Adrien?

Lila llegó y abruptamente separó a Luka y a Adrien, empujándolos al lado.

—Ugh, levántate— le dijo Lila a Marinette, ofreciéndole su mano y jalándola de un tirón.

Se acercó a ella.

—Escúchame bien, Marinette— le susurró al oído. —No mereces a Luka y mucho menos a Adrien. Eres solo una torpe hija de unos panaderos. Y así serás siempre. **_Una nadie._**

Lila se alejó con una mirada maliciosa.

— ¿Nos vamos, Adrien?

Adrien, sin embargo, seguía contemplando a Marinette, así que Lila lo jaló.

— ¿Estás bien, Marinette? — le preguntó Luka al ver su expresión triste.

—Si, pero... creo que necesito un tiempo— dijo, y se fue.

No muy lejos de ahí, Adrien se dio cuenta de la situación de Marinette.

— _¡Tengo que ayudarla!_ — pensó.

—Umm... lo siento Lila, pero debo ir al baño— mintió Adrien, y se marchó antes que ella respondiera.

* * *

 _2 minutos después, cerca al baño de mujeres_

Adrien había escuchado a Marinette meterse al baño, por lo que decidió ir ahí.

Se paró delante de la puerta.

—Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?

Marinette salió del baño con los ojos caídos.

—No tanto... Lila me dijo algunas cosas que me pusieron triste...

— ¡No les hagas caso! Marinette, eres una persona fantástica, no dejes que nadie cambie eso de ti.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Gracias, Adrien! Necesitaba oír eso.

* * *

 _Point Neuf, 4:30 pm._

Después de haber terminado de patinar y haber almorzado, el grupo de adolescentes se dirigió al puesto de helados de André, que ese día se encontraba en el Point Neuf.

—¡¿Y, Marinette, emocionada por quién te podría tocar?!

—No lo sé, Alya. No estoy segura que me toque alguien, en general.

—Ay, Mari, no digas eso. ¡Cualquiera quisiera pasar el resto de su vida contigo!

—Quizás.

Los helados de André tenían fama de ser mágicos, ya que los sabores que André pondría corresponderían a tu alma gemela.

— ¡Vaya grupo que tenemos acá! — exclamó André al verlos llegar.

Empezó a repartir helados por diestra y siniestra, cada uno emocionado o feliz al recibirlo.

Hasta el turno de Adrien.

—Regaliz por sus cabellos, arándano por sus ojos azules, ¡y de un gran tamaño por su gran talento!

Al principio, Adrien había estado emocionado.

Hasta que...

Espera...

¿Cabello negro? Check.

¿Ojos azules? Check.

¿Talentoso? Check.

Adrien palideció.

Corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana.

—Charlotte, ¡Charlotte! — la llamó con una expresión que podría definirse como horror puro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi alma gemela... mi alma gemela es... es... **¡LUKA!**

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Como dijo André: ojos azules, cabello negro, y talento. Lotte, ¡esto no está pasando!

Charlotte lo miró aburridamente.

—A ver hermano, ¿te caíste de tu cuna al nacer o qué?

—... ¿qué?

—A ver. **¿ERES BRUTO O QUÉ?**

—No, claro que no, ¿qué pasa?

Charlotte se frotó la sien.

—No importa.

Había llegado finalmente el turno de Marinette.

—Caramelo, dulce como su corazón, y...

En ese momento, Lila "tropezó" con una roca invisible, cayendo encima de André y haciendo que el helado de Marinette cayera al piso.

— ¡Oh! Marinette, ¿quieres que te haga otro?

—No te preocupes, André. Además, ya debería volver a casa para la reunión familiar.

—Bueno, Marinette. _Au revoir!_

Marinette se marchó con la cabeza agachada.

Adrien salió corriendo hacia Marinette.

—Marinette, ¡espera!

— ¿Qué pasó, Adrien?

—Bueno... la verdad es que tengo un regalo para ti. Me tomó un buen tiempo hacerlo, pero espero que te guste.

Adrien le entregó una caja pequeña.

Cuando Marinette la abrió, estuvo sorprendida al ver una pulsera muy similar a la que le había dado a Adrien hace unos días.

—Oh, Adrien, es muy lindo de tu parte— dijo Marinette con una gran sonrisa. —Muchas gracias.

Se acercó a él.

Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Adrien se sonrojó.

—Merci, Adrien—. Y se fue.

Marinette tampoco pudo evitar que un ligero color rosa tiñera sus mejillas.

* * *

Al caminar de vuelta a casa, solo pensaba en una cosa.

Adrien...

Pensar en él hacía que sus mejillas volvieran a enrojecer y que su corazón se acelerara.

Era, en definitiva, un cumpleaños digno de recordar.

* * *

 **¡QGEM ya ha sido terminada de escribir! Y como estamos de vacaciones, las actualizaciones serán cada día.**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

 _ **Cap. 11: À la mode!**_

 _Camerinos de la pasarela, 2:33 pm._

Marinette y Adrien se encontraban en los camerinos, la primera haciéndose cargo que todo salga excelente ese día.

—Entonces, Nino aplastó la botella de agua que estaba tomando, ¡y el agua salió volando por todos lados! — Marinette le estaba contando a Adrien una anécdota del año anterior.

—Luego, el agua mojó todo, incluyendo a Chloé, por lo que ella lanzó un grito altísimo. Luego Miss Mendeleiev le gritó ¡cállate Chloé! ¡Y ella le sacó el dedo medio!

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Y la miss se dio cuenta?

— ¡Pues claro! Y le dijo, "señorita Bourgeois, creo que hay formas más apropiadas de expresar disconformidad. Si desea hacer eso, háganlo con el director. ¡Y Chloé se puso roja de furia! Hasta ahora Nino no quiere decir que fue él quien derramó el agua.

—Señor Agreste, Señorita Dupain-Cheng, faltan quince minutos para el inicio de la pasarela— dijo Nathalie y se fue.

A Marinette se le fue el color de la cara.

— ¡Oh, no, ya es hora! Probablemente van a criticar mi sombrero, dirán que está horrible, y ¡mi vida estará arruinada!

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso Marinette! Si mi padre escogió tu bombín, fue por algo. ¡Mi papá hace todo por su compañía! — le decía Adrien mientras parte del staff lo conducía a la entrada de la pasarela, aunque con cierto tono agridulce.

—Eso espero. Bueno, debo irme— pronunció Marinette.

* * *

 _3:30 pm._

¡Y finalizamos esta exclusiva pasarela con un bombín nuevo de la colección Agreste, diseñado por la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Marinette estaba al borde de su asiento.

—Tranquila, chica— le dijo Alya, que estaba a su costado. —Solo mira.

En ese preciso momento, Adrien entraba por la pasarela con el bombín en su cabeza. Su caminata era delicada y precisa, con perfecta compostura y una pisada firme. Se notaban sus años de experiencia.

Al pasar al costado de donde se encontraba Marinette, la miró y le guiñó el ojo.

Marinette se ruborizó.

Alya sonrió, moviendo sus cejas de arriba para abajo.

—Ya cállate— le dijo Marinette, aún roja, a su amiga al ver su expresión.

* * *

— ¡Uf! Marinette, la pasarela fue un éxito— señaló Adrien al regresar.

—Parece que sí.  
Justo en ese preciso momento, Adrien vio a lo lejos que su guardaespaldas se iba al baño.

— ¡Corre, Marinette, corre! — exclamó Adrien, jalándola por el brazo.

—¿Qué... ?— simplemente dijo Marinette.

* * *

 _Parque, 10 minutos después_

— ¡Uf! Adrien, ya me cansé— dijo entrecortadamente Marinette.

— ¡Tenemos que continuar! Si no, no llegaremos a tiempo.

— ¿A tiempo para qué?

—Es que quisiera mostrarte algo.

En ese momento, un grupo de fangirls (y algunos fanboys) entraron al parque.

— ¡Escóndete! — gritó Adrien.

Ambos se tumbaron dentro de la fuente del parque, la cual no tenía agua ese día.

Cuando el grupo se marchó, Adrien y Marinette siguieron corriendo.

* * *

 _Cinéma Chaplin, 3:57 pm._

— ¡Uf! Justo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver?

—La película donde aparece mi madre.

En ese momento, empezó una película en blanco y negro. Apareció una mujer con un paraguas, y al voltearse se vio lo que sería una cabellera rubia y ojos verdes.

—Mi madre... — dijo Adrien con una expresión entristecida.

Marinette le cogió suavemente la mano.

—Estás conmigo, no te preocupes, Adrien.

Adrien suspiró.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti, Marinette?

Marinette solo rió.

* * *

 _Parque de diversiones, 6:47 pm._

Adrien y Marinette, luego de ver la película, habían decidido ir a los juegos mecánicos para divertirse luego de toda esa nostalgia.

— ¡Vamos a la Rueda de La Fortuna! — exclamó Marinette, agarrando el brazo de Adrien.

— ¿Y qué tenemos por aquí? ¿Una joven pareja? — les preguntó la persona a cargo del juego, un anciano con barba y bastón, y un polo rojo Hawaiano.

—No, nosotros somos solo amigos— dijeron ambos Adrien y Marinette.

—Lo que ustedes digan. ¿Dos boletos?

—Sí, por favor— dijo Marinette.

El anciano les entregó sus boletos y los dos adolescentes de dirigieron a la Rueda.

—Son el uno para el otro— dijo el anciano a nadie en particular.

Por otro lado, Adrien y Marinette estaban entrando en la Rueda.

—Adrien, ¡suéltame! — dijo riendo Marinette, ya que Adrien la había cargado para meterla dentro de los asientos.

—Nunca de dejaré ir— le dijo Adrien a Marinette.

Ella solo abrió sus ojos.

Al empezar la atracción, Marinette, con su característica torpeza, tambaleó en su asiento, causando que cayera en los brazos de Adrien.

—¿Tan rápido caíste por mi encanto, princesa? — preguntó burlonamente Adrien.

—En tus sueños.

La joven pareja se encontraba casi en el punto más alto de la Noria.

—Sabes, Marinette, tengo algo para ti.

—Pero yo no he traído nada, Adrien.

—Oh, no es necesario. No fue planeado, simplemente al verlo me acordé de ti. _¡Es purrfecto como tú!_

Marinette lo miró con cara desconcertada.

—¿Purr? ¿El ronroneo del gato?

Marinette se ruborizó. Adrien también.

—Lo siento, no… no debí haberlo dicho, fue… un error…

—¡No! Fue… tierno— le confesó Marinette.

Adrien sonrió, y sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Lo abrió, descubriendo dos aretes rojos con puntos negros.

—Especialmente para ti, _bugaboo._

—Oh, ¡qué lindo! — dijo ella. Y tuvo una idea. —Tenías razón, son impurresionantes.

Adrien empezó a reír, siendo luego seguido por Marinette, y no pararon de reír hasta el fin del juego.

—¡Vamos al juego del Tiro al Blanco! — exclamó Marinette. —Te ganaré un peluche para compensar lo que tú me has regalado.

—No es necesario…—Marinette lo jaló del brazo.

—Solo cállate y sígueme.

Al tercer intento, Marinette había logrado conseguir su premio.

—Y para usted… ¡un peluche de mariquita! — le dijo el dueño del stand.

—Tenlo, Adrien— le dijo Marinette con una sonrisa.

La cara de Adrien se iluminó al ver tan bello regalo.

—Mira, yo también voy a intentar jugar— le dijo él.

Adrien agarró uno de los dardos del Tiro al Blanco y se lo tiró a Marinette, cayendo en su pecho.

—¡Oye! ¿A qué viene esto?

—Es mi forma de jugar.

—Conque tu forma de jugar, ¿eh?

Marinette se dirigió a la tienda del costado, la cual tenía un juego en el que tenías que derribar unos animales con una pistola de agua.

Ella agarró una de las pistolas (ignorando la queja del dueño) y la disparó apuntando a Adrien.

—¡AH! —exclamó Adrien, intentando sacarse el agua de los ojos. — ¡Odio el agua!

—Entonces de verdad eres un _chaton_ — dijo Marinette riéndose.

En ese momento, el celular de Adrien vibró en su bolsillo.

Era un mensaje de texto de Charlotte.

— _ **El gorila ya está en la puerta del Parque de Atracciones. Sugeriría correr**_ — leía el mensaje.

—Bueno, parece que mi trasporte ha llegado. Me encantó pasar esta tarde contigo, Mari.

—A mí también.

Adrien sonrió.

—Hasta pronto, _milady_.

Se agachó hasta estar más cerca a su altura, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Volvió a sonreír, y se fue corriendo antes de que sea muy tarde.

Marinette seguía sorprendida.

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, acercó su mano a su mejilla, todavía sintiendo la sensación de los labios de Adrien.

Riéndose eufóricamente, empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la Feria.

* * *

 **¡Ya falta poco para el final, y muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: No tan perfecto**_

 _Colegio Fran_ _ç_ _ois Dupont, 7:48 am._

Adrien estaba en el cielo. ¡Por fin había podido pasar un día con su amada Marinette! Esa tarde había sido realmente mágica, y la felicidad de Adrien desbordaba por todos lados.

Adrien estaba tan ensimismado que no notó la cubeta de agua esperándolo en la puerta.

 _ **¡SPLASH!**_

Al entrar en la habitación, la cubeta se volcó sobre su cabeza, empapando completamente toda su ropa.

Irritado, volteó su cabeza para ver a Olivie, Lila y Luka partiéndose el culo de la risa.

Miró a su alrededor.

 _¡Qué suerte que Marinette era tardona!_

Si se hubiera sentado junto a ella (que era lo que planeaba hacer) de esa forma, ¡habría mojado todo y perdido su oportunidad con Marinette!

Salió de la clase, y marcó un número en su celular.

—¿Aló, Nathalie? Sí, ¿podrías traerme una ropa de cambio? Fui víctima de una broma.

Pausa.

—¡No es mi culpa que sea tan irresistible!

—Irresistible en tus sueños— dijo Charlotte, que acababa de llegar, ya que se había dirigido primero al baño.

—Tu cállate.

* * *

 _Baño de varones del colegio, 7:59 am._

Ya había llegado Nathalie a darle su ropa a Adrien, y él estaba en el baño, terminando de cambiarse.

Esperaba que Marinette ya hubiera llegado. ¡Quería estar con ella!

Se secó la cara con una toalla que Nathalie le había traído, y se acercó al caño para poder lavarse la cara.

Se preguntarán, _pero Adrien, ¡técnicamente te acaban de lavar la cara y todo el cuerpo!_

Bueno, Adrien tiene tan buena visión como lógica.

Al abrir el caño, en vez de salir agua, salió un chorro de pintura azul disparado a su cara, cubriéndola completamente de azul.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Toda su cara estaba cubierta de pintura, y unos cuantos cabellos, aunque pocos (para la alegría de Adrien) estaban de color azul.

No le quedó otra opción que limpiarse con la toalla, ya que ni loco se arriesgaba a abrir otros caños.

 _Salón de clase de Madame Bustier, 8:05 am._

—Madame, siento la tardanza— dijo un Adrien cansado, mientras el trío responsable de su cansancio se reía sin cesar.

—No te preocupes, Adrien. La señorita Vereau me informó que tuviste un pequeño… percance— dijo la maestra.

Olivie se rio más, si eso era posible.

—Bueno, Madame… ¿me podría sentar con Marinette? — preguntó el Agreste, aprovechando que Nino, que sabía su plan de sentarse con Marinette, se había sentado con Alya.

—No hay problema, Adrien.

Adrien se dirigió con una sonrisa a su asiento.

Parecía que todo el salón lo seguía con la mirada, menos Marinette, quien miraba a la ventana.

La chica se volteó.

—Estee… Adrien… tienes algo azul en las pestañas y el algunos cabellos…

—No te preocupes, _milady_ , es mi nuevo _look_ — dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, alumnos, hoy vamos a hablar de…

 **¡TUUUUUT!**

El club de molestar a Adrien (es decir, Luka, Lila y Olivie) había puesto una bocina en la silla de Adrien, deduciendo su plan, para que al sentarse hiciera todo un escándalo.

Y también…

—¡Ah! — se sobresaltó asustado Adrien, mientras el salón entero, a excepción de Nino, Alya, Marinette y Chloé, se reía a carcajadas.

El sobresalto había hecho que se parara abruptamente, causando que el salón se ría más aún.

—¿Qu... qué? ¿Y ahora qué? — exclamó Adrien, notando el incremento de las risas.

Se volteó a ver su silla, solo para darse cuenta que había un sachet de pintura roja abierta.

La cuarta broma del día del infame trío.

—¡Oh, Adrien! ¿Cambiaste a Nino por Andrés? — se burló Kim, causando más risas.

Marinette, por su parte, levantó esa silla y la cambió por otra que estaba fuera de peligros.

—Siéntate, Adrien— le dijo Marinette, jalándolo para que el resto deje de reírse de su trasero manchado.

Adrien solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

* * *

 _Mansión Agreste, 3:15 pm._

—¡No puedo creer que haya sido humillado ante Marinette! — exclamó el chico.

—No niegues que fue gracioso, es más, ¡fue graciosísimo! — se rio Charlotte.

—Shh. Tengo que vengarme, ¡esto no puede quedar así!

—Si tu lo dices…— dijo Charlotte antes de marcharse.

Adrien se dirigió a su habitación.

—A ver… ellos hacen las bromas para que quede mal ante Marinette y me gane Luka. Así que tengo que hacerle un broma a Luka. ¡Plagg, ayúdame! — le suplicó a su gato.

Plagg lo miró con indiferencia, y se subió a su escritorio, reposando su cola en su laptop, que se encontraba ahí.

Espera…

 _Para poder tocar con su guitarra, Luka necesita tener las notas musicales guardadas en algún lado…_

—¡Plagg, eres un genio!

* * *

 _Al día siguiente en el salón de Madame Bustier, 7:36 am_

—Si Olivie, ¡estoy muy emocionado! Esta nueva partitura es fantástica— le decía Luka a Olivie.

—¡Qué bien! Quisiera que me lo muestres, pero, ¿primero me puedes acompañar a comprar mi ticket para el comedor?

—Claro, Oli.

Ambos se marcharon.

Adrien, quien estaba escondido, se acercó a la laptop de Luka, la cual, aunque estaba cerrada, no estaba apagada, y sabía por el proyecto de literatura que no tenía clave.

* * *

 _7:43 am._

—¿Ya te lo puedo mostrar? — le dijo Luka a Olivie como un niño emocionado.

—Jaja, claro que sí.

Luka se dirigió a su asiento, abriendo su laptop.

Olivie, por su parte, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y al abrir la carpeta con los archivos…

—¡Ey! ¿Dónde están mis partituras? — exclamó Luka con una expresión sombría, justo en el momento que Marinette llegaba al salón.

Olivie exclamó un gritito mientras Marinette se acercaba preocupadamente.

—Deben estar en algún lado, Luka, no te preocupes.

Se escuchó una leve risa proveniente de atrás.

Donde estaba Adrien sonriendo burlonamente.

—Ya no sienten tantas ganas de reír, ¿verdad, Olivie y Luka?

Los dos estaban en shock.

Marinette se acercó determinadamente a Adrien.

—Escúchame bien, Agreste. Sí, las bromas que te hicieron ayer los dos junto con Lila fueron **muy** pesadas y deberían disculparse— miró al dúo acusadoramente, —pero esa es una **muy** mala forma de responder Adrien, ¡especialmente si es la pasión de Luka! Lo siento, Adrien, pero… no me siento cómoda estando con personas que tratan así a las personas— y se fue, apenada, con la cabeza gacha.

Adrien solo se quedó ahí, mirándola.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

* * *

 **Adrien siendo un idota ingenuo. ¿Logrará salvar su amistad con Marinette? ;)**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13: En la lluvia**_

 _Mansión Agreste, 5:24 pm._

—¿Adrien? — dijo delicadamente Charlotte a su hermano, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

Desde que había llegado del colegio, Adrien se había pasado poco más de dos horas mirando fijamente a la pared, sin razón aparente.

Charlotte nunca había visto a su hermano en ese estado, y estaba preocupada por él.

—¿Adrien? ¿Te sientes bien?

Al voltear a mirarla, Charlotte vio que los ojos de su hermano estaban brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

—¿Adrien? — volvió a preguntar la chica mientras se acercaba a él.

Adrien rompió en llanto silencioso.

—Charlotte, creo que la arruiné— confesó Adrien, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

—Adrien…

—No, Charlotte, no merezco tu pena. No merezco nada. Y mucho menos a Marinette.

—Adrien, no digas eso… eres una de las personas más buenas y más generosas que conozco, sé que tienes tus fallas, pero eres un buen amigo, y el mejor hermano que pudiera desear…

—¡No me mientas! Soy de lo peor, nunca debí haber hecho eso— se arrepintió Adrien, que ya estaba llorando a moco tendido.

—No es así, Adrien. Tú no estás acostumbrado a una escuela, no sabes qué hacer y qué no, diablos, ¡nunca te habían hecho una broma! Es normal que respondas de esa forma…

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve? Marinette, ya no me quiere ni ver, ¡no puedo vivir con ese sentimiento! — sollozó Adrien. —Yo…

Charlotte lo miró, intrigada.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ella, Lotte— le confesó Adrien. —Es que… nunca había sentido algo así, ni cuando tuve un interés amoroso, un _crush_ pasado. Kagami, ¿recuerdas?

Charlotte asintió.

—Eso no se compara en nada. Marinette… es mi todo, Charlotte. ¡Y lo arruiné completamente!

—Oh, Adrien… — exclamó suavemente Charlotte, viendo tristemente el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Adrien la miró, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como cascadas.

Charlotte lo abrazó, y colocó suavemente su cabeza en su hombro, donde Adrien mojó su polo por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, al día siguiente, 7:40 am. En los casilleros._

—Hermano, ¿qué te ha pasado? — le preguntó Nino a su mejor amigo al verlo llegar decaído al colegio.

—He arruinado todo, Nino— le respondió él.

—Ya veo, hermano— dijo el moreno, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. —Pero no te preocupes, sé que Marinette entenderá, es muy amable como para no hacerlo.

—Aún así, Nino, siento que ya he fracasado. No sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Deberías empezar por disculparte ante la víctima de la broma, ¿no crees?

Adrien siguió con la mirada a Luka, quien entraba en ese momento al salón.

Adrien avanzó detrás de él.

Espero que Luka se sentara en su asiento.

Luego Adrien se acercó, sacó un USB plateado de su mochila, y lo puso en la carpeta.

Luka levantó la mirada.

—Yo… lo siento, Luka—. Y Adrien se fue.

* * *

 _Colegio Fran_ _ç_ _ois Dupont, 5:12 pm._

Para Adrien, ese día había sido un verdadero infierno. Habían tenido que quedarse dos horas más en el colegio para escuchar charlas sobre cómo será todo en _lycée_ , lo que hubiera sido bueno, ya que habría tenido más tiempo para estar con Marinette. _Hubiera_ , porque Marinette no le había dirigido la palabra por todo el día.

Llegando a la puerta del colegio, ya sentía el escandaloso frío parisino. El cielo ya estaba ligeramente oscuro, y estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

— _Suerte que traje mi paraguas_ — se dijo Adrien.

Marinette, por su parte, estaba parada al costado de la puerta, siendo cubierta por el techo de la escuela

— _Estúpida, ¿por qué no trajiste tu paraguas?_ — se preguntaba.

Aunque la casa de Marinette se encontraba bastante cerca a la escuela, la lluvia era muy intensa, y al caminar llegaría completamente empapada a su hogar.

Estiró su brazo. El agua seguía cayendo incansablemente.

Bueno, tendría que esperar a que disminuya un poco.

—¡Hola! — le dijo Adrien, quien acababa de llegar. Marinette desvió su mirada, mientras que la de Adrien se entristeció.

Adrien abrió su paraguas negro.

—Quería que supieras, que la última vez no pretendía hacerle ningún daño a Luka— Marinette lo miró. —Te prometo que es verdad.

Marinette parpadeó, ojos reflejando comprensión.

—Nunca fui a la escuela antes, nunca había tenido ningún amigo…— bajó la vista el rubio, —Todo esto… es bastante nuevo para mí.

Se encogió de hombros.

Extendió la mano que tenía el paraguas.

Sus ojos se encontraron, cálidas esmeraldas con suaves zafiros.

Marinette volvió a parpadear, y se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos.

Un rayo. _Coup de foudre._

Marinette asomó su mano tímidamente, y se empezó a dirigir hacia el paraguas.

Sus manos se rozaron al intercambiar el paraguas, y Marinette sintió cómo un fuego ardía en su interior.

Sus ojos lo miraron, de arriba abajo.

Sin aviso previo, el paraguas se cerro en la cabeza de Marinette.

Adrien abrió descomunalmente los ojos, y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Marinette alzó la vista por debajo del paraguas, y se unió a su risa.

Adrien respiró hondo, para poder calmar su risa.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces— le dijo.

Hizo un leve adiós con la mano, y bajó las escaleras, donde lo esperaba el Gorila.

Marinette se lo quedó mirando por todo ese trayecto, tan ensimismada que su mochila cayó al agua sin darse cuenta.

Alzó la mano para responder a la despedida, aunque Adrien ya no la podía ver.

—Si, nos ve… vemos nosñana, uh, nos vemos ma…ñana. Quiero decir, nos vemos mañamana, ahh, ¿por qué estoy tartamudeando?

— _Creo que tengo una idea_ — le parecía decir su mente.

Marinette se sonrojó.

Mientras la limosina de Adrien se alejaba, Marinette la seguía con la mirada.

Suspiró, y empezó a dirigirse a su hogar.

Adrien no salió en ningún momento de sus pensamientos por lo que restaba del día.

* * *

 **El capítulo favorito del equipo (jeje). ¡Dos capítulos más y esta completo!**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14: Decisiones**_

 _Colegio Fran_ _ç_ _ois Dupont, 3:14_ pm.

—Marinette, ¿quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo? —le preguntó Adrien apenas comenzó el colegio.

Marinette se volvió roja como tomate.

—Em, tomar si quisiera, digo, quisiera contigo algo tomar, ¡digo! Sí quisiera tomar algo contigo, jeje— tartamudeó la francesa.

—Jaja, ¡eres tan adorable, Marinette!

Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, ¿vamos?

Marinette asintió, todavía ruborizada, y lo siguió por las calles parisinas.

Cuando ellos se hubieran ido, Alya, Chloé y Charlotte, quienes estaban escondidas en una esquina, se acercaron a Olivie, quien estaba charlando con Luka.

—Olivie, ¿podemos hablar un momento contigo? — le preguntó Chloé.

—Emm, sí, supongo.

Se dirigieron a otro lado para que Luka no las escuche.

—Escúchame bien, Olivie, porque no repetiré esto— le dijo Alya acusadoramente, —¿podrías dejar de entrometerte en las vidas amorosas de Adrien y Marinette?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, Olivie, siempre intentas dejar mal a mi hermano— dijo Charlotte. — Él ya está harto de eso, aunque no se lo ha dicho a nadie, yo lo puedo notar. Desde el inicio querías vengarte de él, y te desquitaste conmigo, luego, casi haces que lo castiguen por lo que hiciste en computación, llenaste su cabello de basura, casi haces que se ahogue, hiciste que Lila no lo dejara en paz en el cumpleaños de Marinette, y ¡esta última broma! Ya es demasiado.

—Adrien se sentía muy humillado— recalcó Chloé.

—Y para colmo de males, mi hermano con la justa sabe que es una broma, y no sabe reaccionar ante ellas, y en su… em… "irracional" cerebro le hizo eso a Luka. **¿Sabes cuánto sufrió cuando Marinette le dijo básicamente que no lo quería ni ver?** Se pasó un montón de tiempo llorando, Olivie, **¡no lo había visto llorando así desde que nuestra madre se fue!**

Olivie estaba impactada.

—Sus sentimientos por ella son reales, ¿sabes? Está enamorado, y lo necesita, porque no recibe mucho amor. ¡No sabes como nos trata nuestro padre! — le gritó Charlotte, al borde del llanto.

—Yo… sinceramente lo hice por mi amigo. Nunca lo había visto tan distraído por algo, mucho menos alguien, y… quería ayudarlo— reveló Olivie, apenada. —Pero si de verdad Agreste se la merece, pues… creo que Luka quisiera que Marinette sea feliz.

Agachó la mirada.

—Así que, chicas… ¿me perdonan?

Charlotte la miró.

—Si prometes no hacer algo así de nuevo. Pero creo que deberías disculparte también con Adrien.

—Lo haré, ¡se los prometo! — les dijo la chica.

—Entonces, ¿les parece bien si comenzamos de nuevo? — propuso Alya.

—Excelente. Mi nombre es Charlotte Agreste, hermana de Adrien, y fanática de los libros.

—Yo soy Alya Césaire, bloguera y aspirante a periodista.

—Yo soy Chloé Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde y la mejor amiga de Charlotte.

—Y yo soy Olivie Vereau, una chica que quiere ser sus amigas.

Las cuatro empezaron a reírse en voz baja.

* * *

 _Boulangerie Pâtisserie Boris Lumé, 3:47 pm._

—Y, bueno… ¿cómo estás, Marinette? — le preguntó Adrien al llegar al lugar.

— _¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes una buena oportunidad, y la desaprovechas?_ — se dijo Adrien.

—Em, ¿yo? Ehh… pues… bien estoy muy, digo, estoy muy bien. ¿Y…?

—¿Van a ordenar algo? — preguntó un mesero al acercarse.

—Sí claro— dijo Adrien, — ¿Qué deseas, Marinette?

—Emm…— miró la lista de alimentos. —Un _éclair_ para mí, por favor.

—¿Y de beber, señorita? — preguntó el mesero.

—Un chocolate caliente.

—Pediré lo mismo que la señorita— dijo Adrien, que la comida no era su prioridad en ese momento.

* * *

 _10 minutos después_

—Bueno, aquí están sus órdenes— dijo el mesero, aproximándose a su mesa.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo Marinette, y cogió su vaso de cartón de chocolate caliente, uno parecido al que había visto alguna vez en Starbucks.

Tomó un poco del vaso, y al dejarlo en la mesa, se dio cuenta de algo.

Tenía algo escrito.

Marinette acercó más el vaso y leyó lo que decía.

 _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Marinette enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas, y alzó la mirada, buscando a la de Adrien.

Adrien se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—He notado que desde ayer tartamudeas cuando estás conmigo— le dijo, —y si es porque te sientes incomodada con mi presencia, no tienes que aceptar…

—¡Oh, Adrien! — exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa. —Yo solo estaba tartamudeando porque creo… qu…que… _meheenamoradodeti_.

—¿Qué dijiste? — le preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Que… ¡ay, no te burles! — le dijo Marinette al ver su sonrisa pícara. —Me gustas, Adrien, y-y si no… no te sientes igual pues…

—¿Bromeas? Marinette, eres una de las personas más fantásticas que conozco. Eres amable, gentil, honesta, honrada, valiente, inteligente… eres como una Ladybug pero en la vida real. Marinette, yo… estoy enamorado de ti.

Marinette se sonrojó más.

—Así que, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta…— le dijo Adrien.

Respiró hondo.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Marinette dejó su vaso a un costado y se abalanzó hacia Adrien, dándole un gran abrazo.

—Sí, Adrien, ¡claro que sí!

Las personas que se encontraban en la pequeña panadería, junto con los meseros, se pusieron a aplaudir.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas, _milady?_ — inquirió el muchacho.

—Creo que ya lo tienes claro, _chaton_ — le dijo la chica.

Se besaron.

* * *

 **La pastelería Boris Lumé es la que inspiró a la Panadería Dupain-Cheng.**

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es nuestro primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Será un Adrinette con pizcas de Lukanette, ¡y con muchas risas de por medio!_

 _NOTA: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Charlotte Agreste y Olivie Vereau._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje de mayores, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Final**_

 _Point des Arts, tres meses después_

Marinette y Adrien ya habían estado saliendo por un buen tiempo, y ambos se sentían más felices que nunca. Toda —o casi toda —la clase había estado encantada con la nueva pareja, y nunca se cansaban de los momentos "Adrinette", que era como lo llamaban.

Por su parte, Olivie le había pedido perdón a Adrien por sus acciones, explicando por qué hacía lo que hacía. Adrien la había perdonado, también disculpándose por ciertas cosas que él había hecho, y ahora eran amigos, aunque molestándose de vez en cuando. Igualmente, la relación de Adrien con Luka había mejorado considerablemente.

En ese preciso momento, Marinette y Adrien se encontraban caminando abrazados por el Point des Arts, contemplando al río Sena.

—Marinette, me pareció una buena idea traer esto…— dijo Adrien con ligero nerviosismo.

Marinette lo miró suspicazmente.

—¿Qué cosa, _chaton_? — le preguntó la chica, quien ya había dejado de tartamudear desde que se volvieron novios, ya que la confianza entre ellos era infinita.

Adrien sacó un objeto de su bolsillo.

Era un candado.

Marinette se ruborizó y abrió la boca.

—Si no te gusta, no…— habló nerviosamente Adrien, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de la azabache.

—¡Me encanta, Adrien! — exclamó la chica.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, y sacó un plumón indeleble de su bolsillo.

Marinette sonrió y se lo arrebató de las manos.

Un minuto después, en el candado se podía leer "Adrien + Marinette".

—Qué mala suerte que ya no dejen poner candados en el puente— se lamentó Marinette.

—Bueno, en realidad no dejan poner candados ahí— respondió Adrien, señalando a la malla que cubría el puente, —pero…— Adrien levantó la mirada, contemplando los postes con lámpara, los cuales tenían unos cuantos candados.

—Adrien, no…— advirtió Marinette.

El rubio, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a su novia, y se trepó al poste más cercano.

—Adrien, ¡cuidado! ¡Te vas a caer! — gritó ansiosamente Marinette, pero sin poder suprimir algunas risas ante el ridículo que hacía el chico.

Adrien, desde arriba, se volteó y le sacó la lengua a su novia.

Acto seguido, agarró el candado y lo cerró en uno de los adornos de la lámpara.

Trepó, pero esta vez de vuelta al suelo, y de un salto se paró.

Sacó la llave del candado de su bolsillo.

—Tíralo— le dijo a Marinette.

Marinette la cogió, se acercó al borde del puente, y tiró la llave con todas sus fuerzas.

Regresó hacia donde estaba Adrien, y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Él, sin aviso previo, la agarró de la cintura y la cargó, dándole una vuelta en el aire.

Marinette reía sin cesar.

Adrien la bajó, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, en un barco en el río Sena, Luka tocaba su guitarra y veía a los dos tórtolos.

Sonrió ligeramente, aunque con un avispo de trsiteza.

 _Si tú estás feliz con él, Marinette, yo estoy feliz por ti._

* * *

 **¡Terminado! Muchas gracias a todos los que nos apoyaron, dejando reviews, siguiendo o poniendo en favoritos a la historia.**

 **¡Aquí hay 10 datos de QGEM!**

 **1\. Esta historia empezó a ser escrita en el 2016.**

 **2\. Originamente, el otro pretendiente de Marinette iba a ser Nathanaël.**

 **3\. Los 6 primeros capítulos son los que fueron escritos en ese año, y debieron ser editados por la diferencia de la personalidad de Luka y Nathanaël.**

 **4\. Originalmente también, Nathanaël iba a terminar con Chloé.**

 **5\. También pensamos en hacer que Luka termine con alguien, pero la idea fue rápidamente descartada, ya que Luka siendo fiel a Marinette es más tierno.**

 **6\. Bridgette, quien aparece en el capítulo 5, era originalmente la hermana de Marinette.**

 **7\. Bridgette está basada en la personalidad de Chat, Olivie en la de Queen, y Charlotte en la mía, Rena.**

 **8\. Las autoras originales de la historia fuimos solo Queen y yo en 2016. Este año se sumó Chat.**

 **9\. Muchos de éstos capítulos fueron escritos durante mi viaje a Europa, por lo que los lugares que aparecen son lugares que yo visité. Lo que hace Adrien en este capítulo es lo que hacen los novios en la actualidad, es decir, sí se trepan a los postes con lámpara para poner sus candados.**

 **10\. Aunque es la primera historia publicada aquí, no es la primera historia que hemos escrito. La primera probablemente nunca verá la luz del día, ya que tenía muchos agujeros de argumento.**

 **Y nuestra siguiente historia es una de temática navideña, ¡y ya ha sido completada!**

 **Resumen: Cuando una repostera de Chicago y una futura princesa descubren que parecen gemelas, idean un plan para intercambiar lugares. Sin embargo, pronto se hallarán enamoradas de un hombre que no conoce su verdadera identidad...**

 _ **¡Basado en la película de Netflix Intercambio de Princesas!**_

 **¡Si desean dejar sugerencias y/o retroalimentación, no duden en hacerlo!**

 **-El Equipo de TheMiracuWorkshop**


End file.
